For a Lifetime
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: I was slowly falling for him. His mysterious eyes, messy hair, his protectiveness of me and him always knowing what was wrong. He was the prefect guy, anyone would think that. All the girls wanted him, but never really wanted to SEE him, really see him. But...how can I love him if he's a...
1. Chapter 1 : The Meeting

For a Lifetime

* * *

My eyes were wide as I panted, running towards school. A piece of butter and jelly toast hanging out of my mouth. An older gentlemen smiles and waves to me, causing me to nod, which makes me tense my chin, which makes the toast fly up and hit my face. I moan in annoyance.

"Why me?" I ask...only it sounded more like 'Whfp Megh?' I tighten the grip on my bag and manage to sneak my running shoes up under my arm, I take the piece of bread out of my mouth and snarf down the whole thing before I pull my handkerchief out of my bag and wipe my face off.

"Pah!" I exclaim before shoving it back into my bag. I hear the sound of the school bell going off and I yelp.

"I can't be late again!" I race forward, my shoes snapping against the cement, having not tied them, and my socks were riding down my leg. I burst through the school doors and turn left, luckily my class was right at the front of the school. I tiptoe into the room to find it teacherless. I let out a sigh as I stride to my desk and sit nosily. Miki turns and examines me.

"Late again. Sleep in?" she asks. I press my cheek against my cool desk and pull my socks up and manage to tuck the laces into my black shoes.

"Yea." I mumbles sheepishly. She rolls her eyes and gazes towards the front of the room. A man strides into the room, he wore small rimmed black glasses, his hair a blonde mess, his glasses hiding his unmistakable blue eyes. His skin was pale, long fingers grabbing a piece of chalk and elegantly writing on the board behind him. I gap at him. Miki turned around to stare wide eyed at the man before us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I will be your new English teacher." he says, smirking straight at me.

~u3u~

I glance at my phone again. It was late. I wish I could have someone home to worry about me. I kick at a rock, sending it flying of the small cliff.

"Time to get home." I mumble, I turn on my heal and start walking back through the forest. A chanting catches my attention and I frown. I really, REALLY shouldn't get involved, I could feel it. Against my better judgement I follow the chanting and find a group of girls surrounding what looked like a pentagram. Black candles lit the circle and I roll my eyes. What idiots. There was a girl next to each candle, which made five girls. I was about to start walking again when the chanting picked up, a tree root grabbed my foot and I stumbled down towards the girls. I yelp as a something sharp slices my hand and my upper body lands inside the now eerily blue green glowing circle.

"Blood sacrifice?" A low voice asks. I freeze, my eyes open wide. That. Was NOT a girls voice. I glance up to come face to face with a blonde. His hair: messy. Eyes: bright blue, insanely blue. Skin: pale. That's not what made me push myself back, what made me was the ram like horns emerging from his head, along with the four sets of dark wings, and a simple sharp tail.

"I-I-I n-n-no." I stutter, clenching my hand. The girls cheer around me before chanting 'beauty.' the persons eyes brighten.

"You called me here to grant you beauty?" he says. They all agree and he zeros in his gaze at me.

"What are you giving me?" he asks, his eyes never once leaving me, I was shivering in fear.

"Her!" a girl yelps after much whispering, a single finger pointing at me. My eyes widen.

"I-no!" I shriek. He makes a throaty sound and he smiles as he takes a step forward and crouches next to me, breaking the circle.

"So sweet, so pure, so kind hearted." he murmurs looking me over. His lips twitch into a smirk as darkness seeps out of the now broken circle.

"Deal." he breaths, before pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widen but his hands were on my hips, keeping me in place. I try to fight against him, but that only causes me to lose my focus, his tongue licks my lips and I gasp. My throat burned, as if it was on fire, it traveled down until it seemed to settle into my back, making an itching, burning sensation. I yelp in pain as he pulls back.

"Hm. Your mine now." he whispers in my ear before disappearing into blackness.

My eyes snap open as my alarm clock went off relentlessly.

(030)

The bell rang and I blinked repeatedly, great I managed to daydream all class. Everyone leaves and Miki smiles at me before racing out to run to the other side of school to get to class on time. I take a deep breath and muster up all my courage before walking toward the front. I clear my throat before flickering my eyes to the black board.

"Mr. Kagamine." I say quietly, I felt like I was yelling at him, we were the only ones left, making the room silent. He gazes his eyes to meet mine and smiles kindly.

"Yes?" he asks. I fidget and tap at my skirt.

"Umm...I'm sorry...but I feel like we've met. Ah! What am I saying! It was probably a dream." I mumble. He stands and ruffles my hair.

"Mm, you don't know me. Not yet. I have some..." his eyes flicker to the boy that just walked in. A sick smirk curls his lips, his aura turns from welcoming to threatening in a second flat. I gasp as take a step back at the suddenness. Cool hands grip my shoulder and I turn my head before flushing madly.

"K-Kaito!" I yelp in embarrassment. Oh no, the most popular guy in school and I almost run him over. Kaito smiles at me before his brow furls in confusion before narrowing his gaze at Mr. Kagamine.

"Hello Rin." he said looking behind me, his facial expression changing.

"Wha-" I turn to look back at Mr. Kagamine but Kaito suddenly grabs my shoulder to keep me from turning.

"You're about to be late." he tells me, turning his gaze back to me. I glance at the clock before racing out of the room.

Classes flew by quickly, Miki made me tell her everything about what happened with Kaito, she swooned when I finished the story.

"Lucky!" she huffs, he's eyes sparkle. "So what do you think of Mr. Kagamine?" she asks. I wrinkle my nose at the salad before me as I move it around with my fork.

"Ah, he's good I guess. I have him for my creative writing class." I grumble, dreading it.

"He is hot." she says bluntly. I bite my tongue in surprise and gap at her.

"Miki!" I hiss. She laughs and waves me off.

"Well he is! Everyone thinks so!" she says. The bell sounds and I groan as I rise.

"Have fun with Mr. Handsome." she winks before skipping to her violin class. I roll my eyes as I grab my books.

"Fun. Right." I snort as I slowly walk back to my English classroom. The late bell goes off just as I walk in. Mr. Kagamine eyes me with a look.

"Nice of you to join us Rin." he says. I duck my head and hurry to my desk.

"Try not to sleep." he comments and I blush at his back.

"Now, your topic is romance. While you write I will play a movie. Your assignment is to have as many ideas by the end of class. Get to work." he says as he turns away from the word 'Romance.' on the black board to sit. His face had what looked like a sneer as he fiercely clicked at the computer. I yawn and I could feel my eyes dropping. No. I can't fall asleep! My head slams against my arms as my eyes fall closed. I wasn't even tired a second ago! What's- my breathing relaxes, going- my brain numbs, on?

I was sitting in english. It was just me, no one else was there. A warm arm wraps around my waist, while the other snakes past my chest and holds my head to the side. A chest was pressed up against my back heat warmed me and I felt completely safe and relaxed.

#3#

"Don't you DARE talk to Kaito again, don't even let him touch you." hot breath hisses in my ear. My eyes widen at the possessiveness, my back started to burn and I winced.

"Y-you're hurting me." I choke helplessly. The hold releases on my and I am plunged into darkness.

0u0

My eyes snap open and I sit straight up. A slight itching sensation started in my back and I glanced from the clock to Mr. Kagamine. He was reclined in his chair and reading 'The Devils Almanac' a smirk playing on his lips as his blue eyes flash to meet mine. I blush and duck my head. Five minutes to come up with Romance ideas.

"Devil falls in love with human girl. Ahh...princess and servant, popular and geek, artist and doctor, shoot, um...angel and human, goddess and demon." I wince. Not my best work, but it would get me the grade. The bell sounds and I relax. Great. I quickly push out of my seat and rush to hand in the paper before hurrying out.

"Well look who's out early!" Miki laughs, her violin case hanging off her shoulder.

"I know. I had-I mean I have alot of homework I want to get done." I say lamely. I didn't want to tell Miki about my daydream, she might think something of it and it would worry her to no end. She already texts to make sure I made it home safely, no need to give her another reason to worry.

"Well, text when you get home. Later Rin." she says happily as she hugs me close, I smile and hug her back before pulling back and jogging out of the front doors.

"Onward to my cliff." I declare under my breath. I take a quick right and then make another right, heading through the woods, I slide my bag to my back and start climbing up a rather dead looking tree. My cliff was off the main road, and would take a good hour to get to if I didn't use my secret short cut. I clench my legs around the trunk as I untwist a large piece of rope that I used, I taking a deep breath I take a leap of faith and swing over the deep and swift moving river below me, I land and swing the rope back, relaxing as it wraps around the same branch. Smiling, I turn and continue forward. I quickly sprint past the road and beat through the small brush to find my cliff. It over looked the town, and it felt like I could see forever. I pulled out my sketch book and flipped to a new page. I started in on a new sketch, getting the details of each building, and tiny car, the rolling hills that shielded the small town. Rustling pulls me out of my zone and my head snaps up. Three men stumble out of the brush and I freeze. I could smell the alcohol on them, the sun was now setting and I felt the urge to run. I quickly stand and pick up my bag.

"No, no, don leave!" one slurs. I glance away from them.

"I really need to leave." I say quietly. One grabs me and I gasp in surprise. He pulls my arms up and the other grabs the back of my thighs and picks me up. My breath quickens, I scream and the third one slaps me hard. I squirm and wiggle in their grasps.

"Cut it out!" one hisses. The third one unbuckled his belt and I thrash as much as I can.

"Enough!" the second on snaps as he pulls out his knife and slices my stomach. I scream and the third one steps closer. I clench my eyes shut.

"Put her down." a voice full of rage seethes, my eyes snap open and I find Mr. Kagamine standing just besides the brush.

"Who the hell are you!" the second one demands. A smirk crosses his face.

"Last chance." he murmurs slyly. The third one rolls his eyes and advances, only to find himself hanging over the edge of the cliff by his neck. He squirmed against Mr. Kagamine's pale hand, his face was calm.

"I hope, for your sake, you don't end up in my kingdom." he smirks before dropping him. I yelp in surprise.

"What the hell?!" the second one yells. Mr. Kagamine narrows his eyes at them, his gaze truly terrifying, his glasses were gone and I could see how dramatically blue his eyes were now.

"And you. How dare you harm what's mine." he snaps. He charges forward, the guys, having no where to go, back up, the second releases my arms and I lounge forward, Mr. Kagamine's eyes widen slightly, I use the kick off the guys and manage to get a grip on him. An other person would have fallen forward, but he calmly grabs my waist and gently pulls me up.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod, fear was making me shake.

"Thank you Mr. Kagamine." I breath. He takes a deep breath before pushing me back gently.

"It's Len. You can call me Len." he says. I give a small nod before my eyes widen.

"You just killed those men!" I yelp, backing away from him, Len smirks as his blue eyes look me over.

"Are you scared?" he asks.

"No." I lie. He steps towards me.

"Your fun. I'm glad I was offered such a nice new toy." he murmurs as he trails his nails down my back, making it warm and itch. My breath catches and my heart kicks into overdrive. He smirks at me and I flush.

"I'm actually genuinely surprised you forgot, you tried to forget that you belong to me. I can't have that happen." he presses his fingers into my back, pressing me against him.

"And I don't want to share what's mine with anyone else." he hisses in my ear before disappearing into darkness.

* * *

Wooot! (another) new story!

**_Question:_**

**_What do you think?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Wish

For a Lifetime

* * *

My body was numb with feeling, I did the only thing that was apparent to do. I went home. I didn't know how I felt, or how I SHOULD feel, which worried me more. I was sitting in my bathtub, knees brought to my chest.

"He killed a person, technically the other two did it themselves. His kingdom? What was that? And I'm his? I don't remember ever saying I was. I frown as I pop some of the bubbles floating in front of me before resting my chin on my knees. Was that night really a dream? The girls with the pentagram? I press my lips together in frustration.

"Whatever. He's crazy." I conclude, rising from the waters, I grab my white towel and wrap it around myself. But that doesn't explain why I was blushing...or my heart started racing...or why my skin warmed. I rake my fingers through my bangs, pushing them back. I turn fast to look in the mirror above my sink, something deep red catching my eye in my full length mirror. I rub my back and feel nothing.

"Did I get a scratch?" I question. Grabbing my portable mirror, I hold it above my head and look at my back in the full length mirror. My mouth falls open and I drop the mirror, it hits the floor and shatters into a million pieces. Hot tears of rage roll down my face, and I curse.

"I don't care who or what he is. I hate him. No one can claim me." I growl as I angrily put my pajamas on, ignoring the mess on my bathroom floor.

030

I storm into school a whole 20 minutes early. I was dressed in white skinny jeans and a baggy-ish black shirt that had silver tiger strips on it. I was sporting my usual white bow and yellow nails as I throw the door open to my English class. Len looks up calmly, moving the papers on his desk to the side.

"Yes?" he asks. I glared at him furiously.

"What did you do to me." I say delicately. Len purses his lips in thought.

"I haven't done anything to you." he says, folding his hands together.

"Bull." I snap as I turn and pull my baggy shirt up, showing him my back. He breaths out and I drop my shirt to turn and look at him.

"What is it?" I snap.

"I didn't do it. It happened when I was summoned. Those girls, filthy whores, gave you to me in return for granting their wish...to make them 'beautiful'. You got your blood on my circle anyway." he says as he leans back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously.

"You are mine, clearly marked by me. No one else can have you, that my love, would be breaking the contract. And I won't let that happen." he smirks. I frown.

"Your circle, marked by you, summoned...what the hell are you?! A demon?" I snort. Len smirk widens as he leans forward and takes his glades off, his shockingly blue eyes gaze at me.

"Do you REALLY want the answer?" he asks in a threatening voice that makes me shudder.

"No. I don't. I don't want you to touch me though. I wasn't part of that circle. I still don't want to be." I order as I turn and walk out of the room.

(030)

There was no point and staying with the person I didn't even want to see, so I decided to venture off around the school, I mean, I had a while until class started. Humming under my breath I pace the hallways, trying to cool off from the argument. I pass the music room and frown before stoping. It sounded as if someone was playing violin, but also crying. I turn and quickly shove the door open.

"R-Rin!" Miki gasps, wiping at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly as I sit in the chair besides hers.

"It's nothing." she whispers, dropping her violin. I roll my eyes and lightly push her arm.

"Don't lie to me." I say. She sniffles and looks at me.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asks. I nod and watch her facial expressions carefully.

"Well, this morning...I found out that Piko just got a new girlfriend...dad called to say that mom isn't getting better from her radiation and the doctor wants me to come in for screening." she sniffles. "And Grammy passed away this morning." tears flood her eyes and my eyes widen. Miki loved her Grammy, she was the person that took care of her since her mom was in the hospital and her dad worked all the time. Her home life wasn't good, but it wasn't the worst. She loved her family, and she could be losing her mother soon too if her health didn't turn around.

"I just wish everything was back to normal." she sobs, letting her head fall into her hands. I rub her back until her sobs quiet and I notice Piko walk in.

"Come on Miki." I coo, helping her up and shoving her violin into the case before leading her out sniffling.

"I'll be fine Rin. I've got to go see Mrs. Morgan. I need to talk to her." she says quietly. I nod in understanding and watch as she rounds the corner. My eyes widen at I remember what Len said. He granted the girls wish, I take off sprinting for English, as soon as I reach his room I slam my hands on his desk.

"Grant my wish!" I pant-yell at him. Len slowly raises his eyes to look at me, a spark in his blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asks. I nod in determination.

"You heard me." I snap. He leans back in his chair, looking me over.

"I already own you, why grant your wish?" he asks. I glare at him.

"You don't OWN me. But..." I pause. "if you grant my wish, I will be yours. Only yours." I spit out quickly. My eyes widen. I really shouldn't have-

"It's a deal. What's your wish?" he smirks, taking his glasses off. I clench my eyes shut.

"I wish that Miki's life will be back the way it used to be." I breath. He stands, his chair rolling back, I could feel his heat radiating off of him as he circles me.

"And what are you giving me?" he asks.

"I'll be yours." I say just above a whisper. He crushes his lips lips to mine and his teeth graze my lips, drawing blood, his tongue flickers over the wound and my eyes widen as he steps back, he replaces his glasses and the class bell rings. I stand at the front, wanting to talk to him, but deciding against it and walking back to my desk. Miki skips in, her eyes wide and full of life. She happily sits in front of me and waits a couple seconds before turning to look at me.

"Hey." she says, her smile falling slightly.

"Hey Miki." I smile. She looks me over and nods before turning to the front. I gap at her head in shock, what just happened? Len starts talking and I freeze. When I said before, I meant when her mom was healthy, she was with Piko and still popular...when that happened...we weren't...friends.

UwU

I fight the angry tears that threatened to spill. I was completely alone again. No one wanted to look or talk to me. Miki was happy atleast. I throw Len a firey glare as he continues with the creative writing project. He ignores me and I seethe as the bell rings. I count slowly until everyone else had left before marching toward Len. He turns to face me and I growl up at him.

"You took my friend away!" I yell.

"I granted your wish." he corrects. I bite my lip before raising my hand and bringing it down hard against his cheek. I race out of the room, tears clouding my vision.

UwU

I was walking around one of the many steep hills. My body was numb, I felt so alone. Miki and I met at the hospital my mom died at and her's was in, we weren't close until Piko broke up with her and she lost all of her friends. I was her best friend, sister even. A sob chokes through me and I shudder.

"Rin." Len snaps. My puffy eyes raise and I find Len standing before me. His glasses were gone and the fires of hell roared in his gaze. I take a step away from the side of the road. Len follows and steps dangerously close. He raises his hand and I race away from him in fear, which meant being put in the way of an on coming car. My eyes widen and the driver honks before I slam against the cover, and land back on the road. The car breaks before speeding away.

"Rin-" Len start. I choke on blood before spitting it out, my arms were cut, and it looked like my new jeans were covered in blood and holes. I push myself up and Len steps closer.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, shaking as I walk towards the side of the road, I was limping and I could feel pain explode with each step. I clench my teeth and ignore it.

"Rin! Stop! Hell, your bleeding, Rin please! Let me help!" Len orders in a pleading voice. I could barely see.

"Don't touch me." I choke out through the pain. Len's blue eyes widen as I start sobbing again.

"Rin!" he snaps, eyes narrowing. I was walking dangerously close to the edge of the road, a large drop off below.

"Fine. Fine. At least come away from the edge." Len compromises. I could feel myself wobble as I turn to take a step towards him. Bright lights blind me and I step backwards, sending myself over the railing. As a wailing car speeds over where I once was. As soon as the car is past, Len throws himself over the railing. I was to numb with pain to scream.

"Rin!" Len falls after me, his face close to mine. I blink slowly.

"Dammit! Let me help you!" he yells.

"You'll hurt me..." I whisper, tears raining from my eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to hurt you if I tried." he hisses. My mind was growing fuzzy and I felt my eyes rolling back.

"Please- help." I breath. Len breaths a sigh of relief, my eyes regain focus just in time to see four sets of leathery wings snap out from behind Len's back, he cradles me in his arms as if I am the most breakable thing he's ever held. His face was twisted in rage.

"I should murder the fucking bastard that hit you." he growls lowly.

"Please..no..." I whisper, my head was resting against his shoulder and his body was radiating heat. I could feel sleepiness surrounding me.

"What are you?" I mumble. There's silence, only wind ringing in my ears. For a minute, I thought he didn't hear me.

"The devil." He answers.

* * *

Wooot! (another) new story!

**_Question:_**

**_What do you think will happen?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Hell

For a Lifetime

* * *

I nestle down into my pillow and inhale the familiar scent of sweets and sugars. Something cold is dropped on my forehead and my eyes fly open, I sit up fast to find Len standing in my room. A cold towel falling from my forehead. My eyes narrow at him.

"You shouldn't move." he says as he looks me over.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss. A smirk plays on him lips.

"I am here because you got hurt." he says pointing at me. I stand fast and grab my wooden cross off my nightstand and throw it at him.

"Why me!" I scream. He easily dodges it and rolls his eyes. I snatch my bible and throw it next.

"I didn't pick you. It's not my fault. It actually never is." he says as he easily catches the bible and places it on my shelf.

"It's always your fault! Have you ever heard of Satan worshippers?!" I yell. He growls and narrows his eyes dangerously. I blink and find myself pressed on to my bed, Len's weight keeping me down. His hands hold my arms above my head.

"I never tell them to kill themselves. Or sacrifice things. That's all their human mind. I don't make them do anything I couldn't be bothered by your kind." he spits. I wince.

"Then why bother with me?" I ask, his furious blue eyes relax, his face turns into a void of emotions and he pulls himself away from me.

"I want to ruin your pureness." he says. I growl and throw my pillow at him. He pauses and I freeze. My heart races as he turns to look at me. A smirk plays on his lips.

"You know what. Since I fulfilled your wish, you have to keep your part of the bargain. I need to go home, and leaving you here alone is out of the question. You seem to like being hurt." he muses as he looks me over. I frown as I think it through. My eyes widen and he grabs me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Len!" I scream in rage. Len mutters something under his breath and what looks like a pentagram appears on my floor. I thrash in his grip as he steps through the darkness. My vision goes black and my heart races in fear, as mad as I was, I knew Len was real. I stop thrashing, my eyes wide, Len makes a noise and loosens his grip, letting me rest in his cradled arms. There's a snapping sound and my skin grows warm, not enough to make me sweat, but enough for me to notice the change. The darkness disappears and I am welcomed with what looks like pinkish red sky line and a blackened city. A large castle stood in the middle of it all, surrounded by what looked like a mote. The color from y face drains as Len flys towards the castle. Len wasn't a devil. He lands and somewhat drops me on the marble of a long hallway. Everything was marble and there were multiple demons sitting in what looked like thrones. Len presses his hand against the small of my back, leading me down the hallway, gazes follow me along with sneers and growls. Len breezes around me quickly, my heart stops and I was shaking in fear. Len's eyes were an all seeing blue, black ram horns spun out from his blonde messy hair, his wings that I knew were there: gone, a pointed tail flicked as he sat in the only throne left, right at the end of the hallway. His shirt was gone and he was shirtless, he was lean, and you could easily see the toned muscles his pale skin hid.

"Rin." Len says. I gulp and turn my gaze to him. He smirked, obviously seeing I was scared. He held a hand out to me and curled his finger. Slowly I stand before him, his tail twists around my leg and pulls, spinning me so I land in his lap looking out at all the demons. Len...was the Devil himself. Len relaxes and the room explodes into talk.

"We missed your rule."

"Where have you been?"

"Is THAT what he's been wasting his time on?"

"Maybe we can have her soul when he's done with her."

"She cute- but rather small."

"Why did he bring her HERE."

"I can feel her fear- it's so...delectable."

"I could just eat her."

My heartbeat escalates and Len wraps his arm around my waist, holding me in place. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and brushes the back of his hand across my shoulder. The room goes silent and everyones eyes were on us.

"It doesn't matter where I spend my time. And you aren't going to have her. She is mine. No one will harm her." Len hisses menacingly. I shiver even though I was warm. This place, Hell, was terrifying. Dark blue eyes catch mine and hold my gaze, a man with blonde hair and pale skin stares at me, a twisted look on his face.

"Everyone out! You called me here for no reason! I want you out of my sight!" Len snarls. The groups quickly disappear into blackness or quickly fly out of the hallway. The blonde haired man walks towards Len and I. His gaze flickers from me to Len and I shift uncomfortably in Len's lap.

"My lord, do you really intend on keeping this girl. She's human and weak. And look at her...she's so...pure." he curls his lip and I can feel the hate rolling off him in waves. My hands were shaking as Len makes a hissing sound.

"She's none of your concern. As of this point, you are to obey her command. Do I make myself clear?" he growls lowly. The blue haired mans eyes widen before narrowing.

"No one will." he says heatedly.

"Then tell them I will personally see to there punishment Rinto." Len snarls, his anger tipping over the edge, I had the urge to turn and help him relax, but I was to scared. Everything was happening so fast and I could barely keep up. The blonde stares at Len, sharing something, Len's arms release me and he makes a noise in the back of his throat.

"Rin. Listen carefully. Go through that door, and just keep walking straight, you'll find the kitchen, ask from something to eat." he orders. I hesitate before standing slowly, I take a wobbly step, my knees weak and my heart racing, I make my way towards to door Len pointed and push it open.

"Why did you bring her here!? What do you see in her?!" the blonde snaps. Len growls in annoyance.

"She cried for me! She fell asleep in my arms and was crying as she said my name!" Len hisses.

"Are you sure it wasn't in pain?"

"She sounded sad. And I don't want to let that go." he snarls. My eyes widen as I quickly leave the door and race quietly down the hallway. Everything was brightly lit, and yet there seemed to be no form of light. Everything was made from black marble and made a soft tap with every noise. I wrap my arms around myself as I nudge the door open. There was no one in the kitchen so I sigh to myself as I open what looked like a fridge, I clamp a hand over my mouth as I stumble back with a shriek.

"What's wrong?" Len asks standing beside me. I struggle to pull myself up and point at the fridge in terror. A large spider was eating raw meat, my skin crawled as Len snapped his fingers, the spider turns to look at him before scurrying out.

"There it's gone." he says. I stare at him.

"I can't eat any of that food." I say quietly. Len frowns before curling his lips.

"I'll see to it that you get mortal food. Let's go, I'll show you your room." he offers, walking out the door. I follow behind him, tears in my eyes. We walk a little ways before Len opens a large door and let's me walk past him. The room was large, a king size bed with red sheets and blankets sat in the middle of the room with a canopy above it. A smile break across my lips. The only normal thing here. I race forward and clutch a pillow to my chest. A sob breaks through my lips and I feel the bed lower besides me.

"Why are you crying?" Len asks.

"I-I miss my room, my stuffed animals, my pictures, I want my normal things back. I never wanted to get into all this stuff." I sniffle. In an almost awkward manner, Len rubs my back, I raise my head to find a foreign look of sympathy on his face. My eyes widen in shock and he looks in my eyes before pulling away and standing. He walks toward the door and pauses.

"I'm sorry. But I cant let you leave." he says before walking out, the door shutting behind him. Any feeling I had for him before shatters as I bury my head into the pillow, as shudders take over my body and I sob endlessly.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_What will Rin do?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	4. Chapter 4 : The Attack

For a Lifetime

* * *

I could barely open my eyes they were puffy from the night of tears before. Slowly, I move to a sitting position and find a small boy standing before me his hair pitch black, eyes a deep gold and skin pale, he wore black jeans and a simple band shirt.

"I'm Rei." he explains in a quiet voice. I look at him unsure. He smiles, making him look younger then 10.

"Hello." my voice cracks. He shuffles his feet.

"Len said that he was busy today and wanted me to take you back to your world to grab some of your belongings." he says. My eyes widen and a smile spreads across my face.

"Really?" I ask happily. Rei nods and I throw the covers back.

"Let's go!" I say excitedly. Rei laughs at my enthusiasm.

"You might want to bathe and change." he offers. I try not to let a disappointed look show.

"Oh. Yea, your probably right. Where is the bathroom?" I ask, Rei nods towards the only other door in my room and I make an 'oh' look.

"I'll be back in an hour, should that be enough time?" he offers. I nod and start towards the door.

"Oh! Do you want to eat here or in your world?" he asks, looking at me. My stomach growls.

"Later." I groan. Rei laughs quietly before walking out, shutting the door behind him. I make my way for the bathroom and peel off the old clothes I was wearing. At least Len didn't change me after getting hurt. I take in the bathroom, it was large, an in ground bathtub that was the size of a large hot tub was in the middle of the floor, from where I stood, there was a toilet and sink through a door that was open a crack. The water was steaming and was a teal blue color. I shed my clothes, careful of my scabs and scraps, I didn't look to bad. I sit and slide into the warm waters. Relaxing to the smell of honey and milk. It was nice and to my surprise there was a bench all the way around, and an area full of soaps and shampoos. I frown at all the guy smells, going through all of them to find a scentless one. I scrub my hair with the soap and lean back to rinse. I decide my body can wait. I sit on the bench and think. Since it looked like no more showers, baths would be my thinking time.

"I like Rei, he looks normal, and a child at that, the only thing that is weird it his eyes color. But he's still cute. Len's a...jerk...I hate him. He took me away from everything. Everyone here is mean. I hate it. I want to stay at home. But at least he's letting me go home to get things." I sigh and stand, grabbing a towel an wrapping it around myself. The red pentagram with demon wings coming out of it showing on my back as I walk back into my room. I walk toward the wardrobe and frown as I open and look inside. All the clothes were skimpy looking dresses. I pull out the less revealing one and pull it over my head. My eyes widen as I notice that my ribbon and pins are missing. Just as I am about to tear the room apart to find them, Rei walks in with them in hand. I relax and grab them from him defensively.

"Sorry." he says quietly. I tie my bow and place my pins in ignoring him.

"Well, how do we get back?" I ask. Rei smiles and offers me a hand. I take it skeptically, I blink and open my eyes to my bedroom. I gasp.

"How'd-what?" I yelp, Rei smiles and does a hand motion, telling me to get what I need. I shake away what just happened and frown at my room. I motion for Rei to sit in my moonchair, to which he reluctantly complies. As soon as he sits I fall to my knees and pull out that largest duffle bag I own and throw it on my bed. I breeze out of my room to my bathroom to grab some of my female products along with my full bottle of shampoo and body wash sneaking my squeaky frog into my bag as well. Rei gives me a look and I fluff.

"It was a gift from Miki!" I defend myself. Rei rolls his eyes and I pause in thought before going for my clothes next. The white, short dress I was wearing was nice, but not exactly my kind of dress. I pull t-shirts of all sorts out along with panties and bras before shoving them into my bag, I return for skirts, shorts and a few pairs of pants. After a minute of thought I rush to my closet and pull out 3 of my more favorite dresses and adding them to the mix. I shove in my favorite stuffed rabbit and my most read book before zipping the over stuffed bag and handing it to Rei. He takes it with a slight smile, not even bothered by how heavy it is. I take a sweep of my room and grab my pillow and small bamboo plant. Rei makes a face at the plant and I pout.

"It was a gift from my dad." I say, he rolls his eyes at me, opening his mouth to say something.

"Wait! Can we stay here longer, just a little bit?" I ask softly. Rei bites his lip in though before looking me over.

"I guess, but we have to be back before dark." he warns. My eyes brighten and I smile, nodding happily.

"Okay! Thank you so much Rei!" I giggle, he smiles and nods as he snaps his fingers, the things we were holding disappearing. My eyes widen and he holds up a hand.

"I put them back in your room." he explains. I nod slowly, trying to think how...but soon giving up, lately I've learned it's better not to think about it.

"Well let's to then!" I giggle, grabbing Rei's hand to his surprise and dragging him out of my small house and down the street.

~(uwu)~

I feel Rei flush, making me smirk.

'Having fun?' I ask, my eyes sparking.

'Yes my lord, our lady seems happy.' he answers, I peer though his gaze, she was wearing a short white dress thar came to her knees, covering her back, but low cut in the front. She smiles and laughs, turning to look at Rei, a raging emotion boils within him and my lips curl as I let out a slight hiss.

'Just remember your just my shadow. I won't let you have her either. Your just strong enough to protect her.' I snap. The feeling fades and Rei nods.

'Yes my lord.' he answers. I ignore him and his link with me, turning back to Rinto, Ted and Luki as they discussed matters that I could care less about.

#W#

Rei seemed sad for a bit, but that soon disappeared as I took him to an aquarium and then an amusement park. We rode all the rides at least twice, and were munching on Cotten candy as we walked back to my house, the setting sun casting dark shadows. Rei looked more of a 6 year old then a 10 year old now, and when I asked, he insisted we just hurry up. Shrugging I offer him more Cotten candy. Rei smiles as he takes and stuffs it into his mouth before tripping, my eyes widen as I kneel next to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask in shook. His eyes were as wide as mine as he stares at the shadow beneath him.

"Rin run!" he yells, pushing me to the side just as the shadow twists and grows, becoming a person. I gasp and stare into the golden eyes in horror, I was petrified. Why can't I just live a normal life?! Rei stands and growls, sending himself at the demon. He now looked like a 3 year old and it was amazing to see him fight the older demon. The larger one easily throws him to the side and more demons appear, there faces a sick mask in the setting sun.

"Rin run!" Rei yelps as two attack him. I stand to run, but a shadow grabs my leg, bring me to the ground. I shriek in pain, as my hands cut. One pulls my hair back; the demons leave Rei and start in for me, my eyes widen as Rei takes one last look at me before melting into the shadows. I clench my eyes shut.

"Len!" I scream without even thinking. The hands in my hair and on my leg disappear. Warm arms wrap around my waist and I am pulled toward warmth. My eyes fly open as I look up at Len, his face was twisted with rage, he glances down at me quickly before stepping around me.

"Fight us Devil!" the voices demand, their voices sounding like nails on a chalk board. I turn fast to watch as they all go to attack Len, scratching and clawing at his skin. He growls and plunges his hand into the chest of one of the demons, pulling out a mass of blackness, letting the body fall to the ground, he lounges at two more and using his long black nails digs them into their throats I look away, closing my eyes in fear. It seems like only a few second before I feel the familiar warmth barely close to me.

"Did I scare you?" He asks quietly. I open my eyes and throw myself at Len, shivering sobs shaking through me.

"I was so scared. Thank you, thank you so much for saving me. Thank you." I sniffle. Len slowly wraps his arms around me, pressing me close to him, he brings his head to rest against mine and I can feel him relax. My eyes widen as I pull away.

"Where's Rei?! He was hurt! Did they get him? We have to help him!" I say quickly. Len presses his lips together in amusement.

"Rei is just fine, actually, I'd say he's scared that you got hurt more." Len answers.

"How do you know?!" I demand heatedly.

"He's waiting for us." is all I get in response before he picks me up and snaps his wings open. I cling to his black shirt as he flys through the darkness again. He sets me down and I reopen my eyes to find the throne room, Rei standing in the middle.

"Rei!" I cry, running towards him and hugging him, he sighs as he hugs me back.

"Are you okay Rin?! I thought you were going to get hurt. Good thing our lord adores you so much or else he would've-"

"Rei." Len snaps. Rei pulls away and smiles up at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." he says sheepishly.

"That's enough Rei, back to your place." Len orders. Rei smiles up at me before sinking down into the floor, the blackness he turned into hurries toward Len, I turn to watch as Rei becomes Len's shadow and my eyes widen.

"Rei's your-"

"Shadow, yes." he answers. I flush. Oh. OH. Len looks me over before stepping closer to me, my face flushes more, he crushes his lips to mine, making my heart race, my eyes widen in surprise before I give in and kiss him back, he pulls away, making me gasp for air.

"Your mine." he whispers into my ear before walking away, leaving standing in the throne room breathless.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_Now what will happen?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Church

For a Lifetime

* * *

I growl angrily at Len, he gave me the exact same look back, neither of us were winning, and I wasn't going to back down.

"It's just 2 hours." I hiss.

"Do you even realize the irony in what your asking?" he growls. I did, if it wasn't so serious, I probably would've giggled. I was wearing a white dress that came to my knees, and had ruffles to my chest, where a brown belt was fastened into place. It showed my shoulders and had a rose pattern on it. My shoes were white and my toenails still painted yellow.

"Just. Once." I snap. Len was standing over me, his blue eyes flaring.

"Why? To pray for God to save you?" he sneers. My hard gaze evaporates and I hold a neutral look as I turn to walk down the hallway out of the throne room.

"No. No one can save my soul now." I turn to give Len a parting glance. "I want to say goodbye." I say as I walk down the front steps.

"Your going to die before you even reach the gates! Are you an idiot?!" Len yells after me. I ignore him as I storm down the steps and out towards the mote.

~Earlier~

I woke from the brightness, I was warm and extremely comfortable. I frown. It's Sunday though...I should probably go to church. I roll my eyes. Like Len would let me go. He's the devil...but...he was cast out of heaven because he hated humans, not because he hated God, so he could let me go... He's going to be mad... I groan.

"This is going to be bad." I murmur as I slide out of bed and discard my pajamas before pulling on my favorite Sunday dress and then slipping into my shoes. I take a deep breath before walking out of my room and heading for the throne room. There were a few demons and I steer away from them, walking for Len, he notices me as soon as I walk in, his slightly amused look is hidden by a mask of emotionless-ness, but I can still see it.

"Len?" I say quietly, readying myself for an argument. He nods and leans against an armrest, taking me in as I stand before him.

"I'd like to go to church." I say bravely.

ouo

I sigh as I look over the mote, I could feel Len's gaze on me, but I wasn't going back just to let him win. I glance around and find an unstable looking cliff. I take a deep breath. Come on track practice. I lower myself to the ground before taking off in a sprint, I could feel my toe hit the edge, I clench my teeth as I angle my body to cut through the air easier. The blackness beneath me crawls in anticipation, waiting for me to fall in. I twist my body and land roughly on my feet. I cough a laugh, I turn back to the castle with a smirk, only to find no one there.

"I won't die." I hiss marching forward. I glance at the small watch in my wrist.

"Does Hell even run on the same time as us?" I ask no one miserably. I sigh as march forward, either way, I can find the gate myself.

It felt like it'd been 5 hours, in which case, I probably already missed church, my feet hurt and it was slowly getting warmer and warmer. I was walking through a type of forest, only half the trees were died. I probably should've turned around forever ago, but my pigheadedness wouldn't let me. There's a soft sobbing sound and I freeze. I hadn't seen any demons for my whole walk, and I was terrified to even think of coming face to face with one. A small boy stumbles out of the brush and lands in front of me. I jump back in fear before relaxing.

"He's only a small demon." I chuckle. "Are you okay?" I ask. It's head snaps up and looks at me, the color drains from my face, it was missing half the skin on it's jaw, blood was dripping down from it's mouth and eyes, its chest cut open so you could see the organs working under it's ribs. I swallow back bail. It lets out a screeching scream before running at me. I scream and race back the way I came. I was slower...it was gaining on me. Please no. My eyes flood in terror.

"I'm sorry! Len I'm sorry!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled back, I yelp and fear claws at me as I fight back.

"I would stop struggling if I were you." warm breath whispers in my ear. I freeze.

"Len?" I sob turning to look at Len. He releases me and turn, the little demon was wriggling upside-down, Len's tail wrapped around his ankle.

"A little Flesher. Brats." Len sneers, the 'Flesher' snaps at Len and he rolls his eyes. Before his tail snakes up the boys leg and stabbing through the heart.

"Len!" I gasp. He drops the boy and turns to me.

"It's fine. Speaking of which, you've been gone a while, I see you didn't make it." he smirks. My face flushes in rage.

"You were going to wrong way the whole time. And, when I said you'd die before you reach it, I meant it literally. You have to be able to fly or be a shadow." Len rolls his eyes. "Not that you listen. I'm more surprised you managed to get off castle grounds."

"You are terrible! Why would you let me walk for hours out here?!" I yell at him. Len's blue eyes look down at me.

"Oh that's right, your the devil." I snap angrily as I march forward.

"Where are you going now?" he sighs, easily keeping up with me.

"Home." I hiss, but find myself frozen. Len walks around me, he rolls his eyes.

"If this is how it's going to have to work, then so be it. I'll take you to church. Rule 1: your coming right back here after, Rule 2: this is the only time I'll ever let you go and Rule 3: DON'T TOUCH ANYONE." he orders. He let's his hand fall and I relax, playing with my hair.

"Why can't I...?" I ask. Len smirks.

"I recommend you don't." he says, my eyes widen.

"You're letting me go to church?!" I ask brightly. Len sneers.

"Yes, let's go." he hisses, scooping me up and snapping his wings open. I wrap my arms around him and his grip relaxes as he holds me close.

o3o

Len lands outside the church, I slide out of his arms, he snaps his fingers, making his wings, horns and tail disappear. I blanch at him.

"Your coming with me?" I ask. He makes a face.

"Sadly, yes." he says before walking past me through the double doors and into the church. I shake my hair out before following after him. He slides into one of the middle rows and I follow.

"In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirt." I make the sign of the cross and peak at Len to see him doing the same. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and his glasses. He looked at ease, but obviously didn't want to be here, his eyes flicker to mine and I quickly look at the priest.

The mass went by quickly, and I felt much better going to church. I found out the Kaito was an alter boy, much to my surprise. Mass was over and Len was standing towards the back of the church as I kneeled before the alter.

"Thank you lord for everything that you have done for me, please forgive me for going with the devil. This will be the last time you hear from me. I deeply thank you." I say quietly.

"You aren't planning to commit suicide are you?" as voice asks close to me. My eyes fly open and I fall back.

"K-Kaito!" I stammer in surprise. He smiles kindly at me.

"You don't have to kill yourself Rin, you are loved here." he says. I blink.

"I'm not going to die...I just...don't plan on attending church anymore." I answer lamely.

"Rin. Let's go." Len snaps. I stand fast and Kaito grabs my hand.

"You could stay." Kaito offers. I could feel the rage rolling off Len as he stands next to me.

"No. She can't." Len hisses, narrowing his eyes at Kaito. I pull my hand away from Kaito and try to soothe Len.

"You're always getting in the way. You know that don't you?" Len snarls, his eyes flaring. Kaito takes a step back, and narrows his eyes as Len.

"I'm not talking to you." Kaito says. I turn to Len, a bad feeling building in my gut.

"Let's go Len." I say turning, pushing against his chest. Len's eyes narrow his tail wrapping around me, pulling to the side harshly so I fall. A sword pointing at Len's chest.

"You rotten angel." he hisses. I stand quickly, Len's tail unwinding from me.

"Kaito! Stop! Len don't!" I screech. Len's horns start to poke out from his hair as he draws out a scythe out of darkness swirling around him.

"Rin stay back." Kaito warns, moving himself in front of me. Len's eyes burn with rage as he narrows his eyes at Kaito.

"You think I would hurt her?! Your the one that almost killed her." Len growls, swinging his scythe to collide with Kaito's sword.

"Come with me.." a small girl says as she grabs my hand, she looked the exact same as Kaito, even wearing the alter clothing.

"Len..." I call uncertainly. Len's eyes snap to me and he hisses.

"Rei!" he snaps, Len's shadow clumps together before Rei forms out of the blackness, his golden eyes snap open and he easily rushes around Kaito to grab me, pulling me to him.

"Filthy shadow." the girl snaps, pulling out a bow and arrow. Rei's eyes widen as he glances at Len before hooking his arms under mine and falling into the shadows, I'm plunged into darkness before I find myself behind Len, Rei's fighting the girl withe what looked like blackness.

"L-Len. We should go." I stammer. Len turn fast, wings snapping out as he turns to look at me, he mutters something under his breath and a pentagram appears beneath me.

"How dare you summon a pentagram in a holy place!" Kaito thunders. Len's eyes widen slightly and I gasp, as one of his wings fall off. He growls, unable to finish the chant. His eyes were livid as he turn to face Kaito.

"You better pray to your god, because I am going to tear your wings off!" Len snarls, throwing himself at Kaito.

"Len!" I scream, falling to my knees, Kaito's sword was sticking out of Len's back and I cover my mouth so I don't cry out. Len's hand was wrapped around Kaito's wings, making him scream as they are pulls out, sending feathers everywhere. The female let's out an ear splitting scream to which Rei shuts up with a stab of darkness to her chest, making her disappear. Kaito pulls his sword out of Len before disappearing completely.

"Len!" I scream running forward. He was on his knees, holding into the wound in his stomach.

"I'm so so sorry." I sob. Rei falls next to me before melting back into the ground.

"I'm fine." Len hisses. I grab Len's face in-between my hands, forcing him to look at me, his horns were completely showing, along with his wings and tail. I lightly run my fingers through his hair.

"We need to go back. I am so sorry I made you come. This is all my fault." I sob, pressing my forehead against Len's his arms snakes around my waist and he murmurs something, the pentagram he started glowing brightly before pulling us both into darkness.

owo

Len was up and about shortly after we returned, rolling his eyes at me as I tried to help him. Eventually he got tired of amusing my 'human tendencies' and summoned Rei to occupy me while he went to work.

"Rei. Why does Len hate me?" I ask. Rei scoffs as he turns and hands me a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"He feels anything but hate towards you." he smiles handing me a water bottle as I munch on my sandwich.

"Thanks. And I don't believe that." I frown. Rei sits on the barstool on the other side of the counter.

"Rin. He got his wing pulled out and stabbed because of you." Rei reminds me. I wince.

"I know.." I answer.

"If he hated you, he could've killed you by now, but he hasn't, he's taken care of you, protected you, and let you do things he didn't want you too." Rei says leaning against his hands. I study my sandwich in thought.

"So he likes me?" I ask.

"He doesn't just like you." Rei mumbles.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_What does Len feel...and what does Rin feel?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Fall

For a Lifetime

* * *

"What?" I ask. Rei blinks repeatedly before waving away my question. I bite my lip in thought before smiling.

"So you're Len's shadow." I state. Rei gives me a guarded expression.

"Yes..." he answers slowly.

"Sooo...what is it like being a shadow?" I ask excitedly. Rei rolls his eyes at me.

"Boring." he says. I wait for more, but he never answers so I let my look fall into a pout. Rei smirks at me then chuckles darkly. (see what I did there? ;D )

"It sucks. You are forever a slave to your person, not that we need one, that's just how we're born. Len can look through my eyes and tap into my thoughts whenever he pleases." Rei winces.

"Is he doing that now?" I ask looking at him carefully.

"No, but being a shadow has it's positives. I only get actually hurt at night and-"

"Like when we were at the carnival?!" I ask excitedly. Actually happy I finally got to figure out what happened. Rei makes a face of discomfort.

"Yes...since shadows are made up of darkness, when it's dark, there is usually no shadows unless it's a full moon. But other then that, its fun, I never grow old, I travel through shadows, I can change my age, I get to look after you." he winks, making me flush slightly. He laughs and I relax.

"Since Len's not here, we should explore." Rei suggests suddenly. I finish my sandwich and ponder the thought. Now that he mentioned it...I only knew how to get to my room, the kitchen and the throne room. This place was huge, there was bound to be more places.

"Let's go!" I exclaim much to Rei's pleasure.

~(030)~

"This is the basement." Rei says as he motions around, my enthusiasm dies slightly at the ordinariness of it. It was large, gray, and filled with what looked like boxes.

"Well this is boring." I grumble, taking in all the stacks of boxes. Rei rolls his eyes as he looks at me.

"Ever play hide and seek?" he asks. I look at him as if he's crazy.

"Who hasn't?" I ask. Rei smirks as he closes his eyes.

"1..." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not 5 Rei." I grumble.

"2 I get a prize if I win." he hums. My eyes widen.

"What!? I didn't agree to that!" I snap.

"3 I'm going to make sure it gets you close to me~" he smiles.

"Rei!" I complain in embarrassment.

"4 better hurry~" I take off running through the many piles of boxes. I quickly tiptoe around, listening for Rei's counting. A small area in-between a couple boxes and the wall catch my attention. Quickly I glance around before sliding myself as far back as I could muster before focusing on relaxing my breathing.

"10. Ready or not here I come." he calls, I fight back a giggle at the childishness of our game. I count my breaths slowly. Something lightly touches my arm and I shake it off. He won't find me here. The softness repeats and I frown, turning to look back and find two golden eyes. My eyes widen and I scream, falling out of my hiding place, and landing on my butt as Rei holds his sides in laughter.

"Cheater!" I snap. He rolls his eyes and swiftly helps me up.

"I win." he smirks.

owo

We explored every floor, from bottom to top. The library: filled with shelves and books dating back to who knows when lined the walls, it was pretty impressive, it would take me a whole three lifetimes to read all of them. The 'torture room': Rei said that Len use to use it, but no longer did, saying he found no amusement in it, shackles, tables, whips and other devices littered the room. The old throne room: which only had three thrones, which Rei explained were for Len, Tei and Rinto, upon asking about who they were...he said I would have to wait to actually meet them. The graves: supposedly filled with bodies of all the demons that it took for Len to take over Hell after he was once over thrown. Len's room: which I wasn't surprise to find it mostly the same as mine. And every room in-between. Cold wind rushes over me as Rei opens the door we had come to.

"It's always better to start from bottom to top, and this is our last stop!" Rei says loudly over the sound of wind. We were at the very top of the castle, standing in a small room that was the tallest tower, it was a small room with stairs leading up from the floor and an open wall, the floor jutting out into the nothingness.

"Okay!" I yell back. Rei walks and stands on the edge of the drop off.

"This is were demons land if they are lesser! Like a backdoor!" he says, holding a hand out towards me. I hesitate before taking his hand. He pulls me to the edge with him and I squeak as I look down. It was a long, long, LONG way down, it felt like the tower was swaying slightly, I clench my eyes shut.

"Do you trust me?" Rei asks in my ear. My eyes fly open and I look at his golden eyes.

"Of course!" I answer.

"I believe it's time to collect my hide and seek reward." A smirk spreads across his face as his hand that was holding mine tightens and he let's his weight take him backwards.

"Rei!" I screech as my eyes widen in fear as he drags me off the drop off with him. His eyes glaze over and I pull on his arm, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Rei, I'm scared!" I sob. The ground was approaching quickly and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest in fear.

"Rei!" I scream, pulling my head back to look at him. My hair was whipping behind me and my dress flapped in the wind, Rei's hair flew towards me, his black shirt flapping slightly, golden eyes frozen wide in horrified dazed look. I clamp my hands on either side of Rei's face.

"Rei help me!" I scream in his face. He blinks and his face returns to normal just as my eyes started to flood, he looks at me and quickly pulls me close before we are both plunged into darkness.

UwU

I land with a soft 'ompft', the coldness of the marble seeping through my dress, Len's blue eyes meet mine.

"Rin." he says softly, offering me a hand. I hesitate, but take it. Len's warm hand circles mine as he pulls me up. His gaze hardens as he glares murderously as Rei.

"I told you to watch her." he hisses.

"I did." Rei mumbles.

"You scared the shit out of her and almost didn't save her!" he snaps. Rei glares at the ground, something seems to snap as he brings his head up and glares at Len. Len's arm was slightly extended as if to protect me from Rei.

"Tsk. Like you haven't, and I almost didn't because you were yelling at me!" he growls. Len's eyes narrow. That explains Rei's look and lack of response...

"Don't tell me you're gaining feelings." he purrs. Rei's eyes widen.

"No! No! I just look after her and I'm her friend." he says. A sick smirk plays on Len's lips.

"Don't lie to me. You want to get as close to her as you can, because you want to feel love. You want her to love you." Len mocks. My eyes widen as I glance at Rei who's eyes are downcast.

"No answer I see. Ah well-" blackness swirls around Len, his black sword appearing from the smoke. He points it at Rei and I gasp.

"Len wait-!" I trip around Len to stand between him and Rei.

"Rei and I are just best friends! I don't love him! I just trust him, that's what you do with friends! We were just playing around, and he was teasing me. Nothing happened. And since no one else here likes me, Rei's the only person I can hang around with." I say quickly. Len looks at me, his look changing as his sword disappears into smoke.

"Exactly." Rei says from behind me. Len purses his lips.

"That so?" he asks in amusement. I nod, and he smirks.

"Fine then." Len snaps his fingers and Rei's shadow form rushes past me to take it's spot on the ground as Len's shadow. I glance at Len, shocked to find his horns, wings and tail gone. His eyes were almost even with mine, if not an inch at the most off. He wore a black band t-shirt, black jeans and red rimmed glasses.

"Le-Len?" I ask, disturbed to see Len look the same age as me.

"You want someone to 'hang out' with, well let's go." he motions. My mouth falls open in a gap. Not only did Len just offer to hang out with me, he actually looked...cute.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

Sorry for the late update...

**_Question:_**

**_What are Len and Rin going to do?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	7. Chapter 7 : The Ice

For a Lifetime

* * *

I was awkwardly walking with Len down one of the side streets. I had never been OUT with Len, mostly I just hung around with Rei because well, he was the only one that was around.

"So what are we going to do?" Len asks, his hands were shoved into his pockets and he was easily blending in as a teenage boy. I glance around. I had no idea what I wanted to do, I didn't exactly think I'd be back in my world so soon.

"Let's go ice skating!" I yell suddenly. Len looks at me through the corner of his eye.

"You can ice skate?" he asks smirking. I narrow my eyes.

"Of course, better then you." I snap, immediately regretting saying it.

"It's a bet then." Len purrs. As he turns right and quickly walks down the sidewalk with me walking slightly behind him as he leads me to the indoor rink.

030

"I-I changing my mind." I stammer as I stand before the ice, my knees were touching and my lower legs bent outward as I contemplated how to do this.

"I thought you said you could skate." Len says breezily as he skates back and forth in front of me. I glare at him.

"I can! I just...forgot." I mumble. Len stops, rolls his eyes at me and grabs one of my hands. He starts pulling me onto the ice and my eyes widen.

"Len! What are you doing!? Stop!" I yelp. Ignoring me, he easily takes me out so I am in the middle of the ice rink. My legs were shaking from the angle and I didn't want to move and risk falling. Len grabs both of my hands gently and holds them.

"Relax your legs." he orders, I pause but then slowly relax my legs.

"Good, now stand, you won't fall, I've got you, promise." he says softly. I was shocked at the sudden niceness, but knew that the devil never breaks a promise. I take the leap of faith and stand straight, moving my legs so that they aren't bent in. I glance at Len to see if I was doing this right, a small smile was fighting to become bigger on his lips, but he was easily suppressing it.

"Now, follow me." he says as he slides one skate back, I gulp and shakily slide my skate forward. He moves the other back and I move that one. He let's go of my hand and I start to protest before he shushes me.

"Now walk." he says, and I take an uncertain step forward, I tighten my grip on Len's hand as I take another...and another...and another.

"Mm, now your getting it. Practice right here and join me when your ready." he says as he releases my hand, and easily skates the circle with everyone else. I shake my head and practice what Len taught me.

After I get the hang of it I take a deep breath and slowly skate to the outer rink. I start skating with everyone else, getting the hang of what I was doing. Someone skates past me and hits my right skate, knocking my balance, my arms start pinwheeling as I try to keep from falling. Stable arms wrap around my waist and pull.

"Thank you." I gasp.

"Well I did promise." Len whispers in my ear. I flush and straighten up. As I slide away from him and wobble forward, pinwheel again, only to have me fall.

"Ouch, damn I hate this form." Len grumble hatefully. My eyes widen as I meet his eyes.

"I am so sorry!" I yelp as I push myself up.

"I didn't think you'd kick my skate in the process of you falling." he sighs as he stands. I blush brightly.

"I am so sorry!" he smiles lightly.

"Yea whatever, let's go." he says as he helps me off the ice.

"I've had enough falling." he says quietly.

030

"Len I can't do this." I cry.

"Your only human once. Might as well enjoy it." he says smirking, arms crossed over his shirt.

"Miss are you oka-"

"It was a bet!" I sob/snap at the nice man.

"That you lost~" Len hums. I glare at him and he waves at me as his shadow seems to shiver beside him.

"I could die!" I yell.

"Miss you wo-"

"Shut it!" I snap, Len meets my gaze evenly, uncrossed his arms and walks toward me before stoping a meter away.

"Rin, I did win, and I do like my rewards. I wouldn't make you do something that would kill you, now I recommend you jump." Len breaths against my lips, making me have goose bumps in the autumn air.

"I'm scared." I whisper, Len's lips spread, and before I know it, I'm over the edge. I let a scream bubble from my lips as I fall. The ground quickly approaches and just before I hit, I am thrown back into the air before falling again.

"Len I hate you!" I scream.

=3=

"How was I suppose to know your afraid of heights?" Len shrugs as I fix my hair angrily.

"You bet on bungee jumping. That is ridiculous!" I hiss, storming forward.

"No, I wanted to see what Rei got to see." he answers. I freeze, a giggle bubbling on my lips as I turn to face Len.

"What?" he asks frowning, watching me. I giggle.

"You- oh this is good- your jealous of Rei?" I giggle. Len narrows his eyes at me.

"That is so cute! So I guess that means Rei's jealous of you?" I ask. Len makes a face.

"Len. Don't you know? You can't be jealous of something that isn't yours." I murmur before running off into the street carnival, where everyone was pushing and shoving. I squeeze between two people just as a warm hand grabs mine, I look back shocked to find Len holding my hand.

"This way." he says as he leads me through the people. I bite my lip, I don't know if I should've added the last part in there.

"What do you want?" Len asks motioning toward the food stands.

"Ah...how'd you know I was hungry?" I ask as I examine the foods.

"Your stomach was growling." he answers with a small smirk. I make a face, just as my stomach decides to imitate chewbaka. I flush and quickly point at the first thing I smell. Len motions to the tables as he stands in line. I hesitate before finding a clean table for two and sitting, a few minutes later Len appears with a red basket filled with what looked like large doughnut holes and a look of disgust on his face.

"What...?" I ask, looking around to see what he was making the face at.

"Those smell horrid." he says pointing to my food. I frown.

"What are they...?" I ask. Len raises an eyebrow at me.

"You picked them and you don't know...? They're deep fried Oreos." he answers as he pushes the basket towards me.

"Oh." I say as I pick one up and examine it.

"Are they not good?" he asks, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"No! They look fine. Just never had one before." I answer before biting off a piece and chewing. Heaven explodes in my mouth and I take another bite.

"Len you have to try one!" I say excitedly as I hold one up for him. He makes a face before biting off the one I was holding. He makes a noise in the back of his throat before swallowing. I bring the piece of goodness away from him and smile.

"Well?" I ask.

"Those are retched things. How can you eat them?" he asks as he watches me eat another.

"Mmm...there so good." I mumble with my mouth half full. Len's shadow twitches wildly and he makes a look of annoyance as he glances are before The blackness clumps together before forming Rei.

"Rei!" I say happily, offering him a fried Oreo. He smiles and kindly waves it away.

"Well?" Len hisses in irritation. Rei's attention turns to Len.

"They're here." Rei says quietly. Len glances around and frowns.

"Who?" he asks.

"Tei and Rinto. I can feel them. They want to know why your here." Rei says. I stop eating and focus on the info. From what I know, Tei was a girl, and Rinto a boy that ruled alongside Len, taking over Hell when Len decided to sleep for centuries or just wander the earth.

"Find them, and report back to me." Len orders, Rei nods giving me a parting smile before disappearing in a whisp of black smoke.

"Let's go." Len says as he stands. I pout and stand, throwing away the rest of my cookies, Len grab my hand and breezily pulls me away.

"Who are Rinto and Tei exactly?" I ask, trying to keep up with Len.

"Hopefully people we won't have to deal with." he mumbles. We quickly walk down the street and my eyes widen as I let out squeak.

"You aren't afraid of them are you?" he asks frowning as we pull to a stop.

"No! Someones in my house!" I yelp, tightening my grip on Len's hand and running for my front door.

"Rin wait-" Len starts but I cut him off by throwing the door open.

"Rin?" my eyes widen.

"Dad?" we share a look before his eyes land on Len.

"Who's that?" he asks.

"Oh no one." "Her boyfriend." we say at the same time. I glare at Len as he smirks back at me.

"Oh Rin, why didn't you just tell me?" dad asks.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

**_Question:_**

**_What does Rin's dad think?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	8. Chapter 8 : The Unforgiveable

For a Lifetime

* * *

"Tell you...?" I ask, my hand heats and I pull it away from Len angrily.

"That you had a boyfriend?! This is amazing! My little baby is growing up! And has a boyfriend. Awwe my widdle baby~" he coos as he pulls me into a crushing hug. Len's lips spread into a wide smirk of enjoyment as he watches.

"Dad!" I complain, trying to pull away. He releases me and I stumble back.

"Come on! To the kitchen! We need to talk!" he says happily as he prances to the kitchen.

"He's quite the character." Len says breezily in my ear before walking past. I glare at his back and march after him, taking the chair at the other end of the small table. Trying to ignore Len.

"When'd you get back dad?" I ask as I take in his outfit. A baggy t-shirt advertising some soda, his stay at home brown pants and fuzzy slippers. His blonde hair was a tussled mess and skin the same pale as I was.

"I got back yesterday." he answers, my face pales slightly.

"Ah."

"I assumed you were out with friends. Or your boyfriend." he turns to wink at me. Which earns Len a hard kick under the table.

"Friends." I hiss. "How was the trip?"

"It was great! I took a ton of pictures for you and got you a present! But you have to wait. Now, tell me about you two." he says as he turns and sets three cups of steaming hot tea on the table. He's welcomed by silence, Len's gaze was on a lone formless shadow in the middle of the hallway and I follow the shadow with my eyes. It moves and rests besides me, making me send a look towards Len that he waves off.

"Ah...shy I see. So Rin's boyfriend-"

"Len." Len answers distractedly.

"Len, tell me about yourself." dad says as he smiles.

"I am an honors student, my parents work out of town and I live alone, I just moved here, and Rin and I have been dating for a week." he pauses. "I am very religious." he adds. I give him a look and he waves me off.

"Oooh- interesting." dad says as he looks Len over.

"Could Rin stay the night at my house tonight?" Len asks, turning his gaze to my dad, Len's eyes catch dads.

"I think it's a good idea." Len says.

"Good idea..." Dad echoes. My chair is pushed and I look down.

"She'll be safe." Len says, the shadow next to me twists and curls together, building up upon itself to form Rei.

"Safe." dad murmurs. Rei smiles at me and a smile curls on my lips, before falling.

"Rei dad will see you..." I whisper.

"Now say goodbye." Len suggests. Dad's eyes never leave Len's.

"Goodbye." he says.

"He won't notice. Now let's get you out of here." Rei says as he offers me his hand. Len makes a hissing sound and Rei drops his hand.

"Let's go." Len says standing.

"Wait- dad!" I yelp.

"We don't have time for this! Rin let's go!" Len snaps. I glance back, dad was just at the table staring at where Len use to be.

"Len did you hypnotize my dad?!" I shriek. Len pushes my back to make me move and I trip forward.

"Ow! Len!" I wince.

"Rei protect her." he orders ignoring me. Rei nods, his height the same as Len's. The street lamps were on as we walk onto the streets, the sun setting.

"Let's hurry-" Rei starts. Two figures on the road stop us. Rei positions himself in front of me. Frowning I peak around him to look at the duo, I could only see the blonde demon from the first day Len took me to Hell, the other was blocked by Len.

"Rin stay back." Rei warns quietly.

"What has our greatest Satan been up too?" a female voices coos seductively to Len.

"Nothing. Go back." Len says lowly.

"I heard that you've been wasting your time on a human." the boy murmurs.

"Human? Foolish beings!" the girl giggles.

"A girl." the boy says. The night goes quiet, my skin crawled at the silence.

"What?" the girls voice lowers to a menacing growl. My eyes widen as I hide behind Rei, gripping his shirt.

"Tei-" Len starts.

"That BITCH! I will tear her to shreds!" she screams, the exact sound as nails on chalkboard.

"Stand down!" Len growls, metal collides with metal, and I jump.

"Run! This way!" Rei says as he grabs my hand and sprints away from Len fighting against a girl half the size of him, his sword against her scythe.

"Rei...where's the bl-" claws dig into my calf and I'm pulled down to the ground. I let a scream break through my lips as Rei's hand slides out of mine.

"Rin!" Len and Rei yell at the same time. The blonde rises from his animalistic pose to smirk down at me, a sword pointed at my chest. A fierce growl rings in my ears as Rei throws himself at the blonde.

"Back down Rinto!" he orders; there's a feminine cry and warmth breezes over me as Len easily scoops me up into his arms, holding me protectively. Rinto stabs into Rei and I yelp as I reach towards him, Len's grip tightens on me.

"Len you have to help him!" I beg. Tei was slowly rising from her place on the ground a look of murderous intent on her face. Rei's form ripples, the shadows he was made of clawing out of him as they form into masses of what looked like vines of blackness from the wound he was inflicted.

"Damned shadow. The fucking pests." Rinto seethes, backing up to look at Rei as the eight long stands turn to solid figures, they stab into the ground and lift Rei up. I strangled cry catches in my throat, Rei raises two of the spider like legs and slams them down on Rinto. Len covers my eyes with his smooth hand and his wings snap open before wind rings in my ears.

"Sorry Rin." a voice whispers on the wind.

UwU

"Just relax..." Len was sitting on my bed as my face was buried into my stuffed rabbits lap. Sobs shook my form. With a soft sigh warm arms wrap around me and I tighten my grip on my bunny. The arms lift me and easily slide me into a lap, gently maneuvering around the bandaged wound on my leg. Warm fingers smooth my hair down as I shudder.

"Not all of us can be beautiful beings." Len says quietly.

"H-h-he.." I stutter.

"Shh..it's okay.." Len says, for the first time ever, soothing and caring for me. The image of Rei flashes through my thoughts and I cringe in horror. Len tightens his grip on me and rubs my back.

"I-I-I want to s-s-see him." I stammer, Len's soothings stop and his arms relax.

"Okay." he answers, no hint of emotion. I lower my rabbit just in time to see Rei form from his place as Len's shadow.

"Rin-" he starts, a look of nothing but sheer pain on his face as he takes a step toward me. I press back into Len, who wraps his arms around me. Rei's face falls even more, he reaches towards me and I look into his golden eyes. The image of him with eight spider like legs holding him up from his back, his many golden eyes as he looked murderously at Rinto, his lips drawn back to show nothing but fangs, his hands held up in claws as he stabbed a spider like leg through Rinto. My eyes widen as I drop my rabbit and let out a blood curling scream in terror.

"Rei!" Len snaps, Rei's form ripples before sinking down into the floor. Those golden eyes...were filled with nothing but hate, murder and malice. Those weren't the playfully calm eyes I was use to. Those weren't my Rei's eyes.

"It's okay Rin," Len soothes. Tears well as I sob again, I throw myself at Len, wrapping my arms around his neck to sob into his throat.

"That wasn't my Rei. I don't want to see him if he has those eyes!" I cry. Len's body stiffens slightly before relaxing, patting my back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." he says in my ear. As he awkwardly rocks me, the weight of all of today's events wash over me and I relax against Len's warm form before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

030

Rinto's sword plunges through me, making the shadows I was made of scream in agony, I clench my teeth and let my form change. My shadows twist together to form my eight long spider legs as I pull myself away from the sword, my wound closing instantly. I blink, getting eight images of the same twisted face of Rinto as he cursed. I rise myself up on my spider legs and growl as I raise my now clawed hand to raise two of my spiders legs. A sharp gasp catches my attention and I look over to find Rin. Her soft pale face whiter then normal and her blue eyes wide as she looks at me in horror. Len's arms tighten around her as she let's the hand she was was holding out to me fall. Len covers her eyes and gives me a look before snapping his wings open. Rage fills my being. I bring my raised legs down, letting them easily cut through Rinto's flesh. The one thing I cared about was now gone. Rinto snarls and throws his sword at me, Len's presence completely leaves me and I disappear in a whiff of black smoke, fading into the shadows.

"She hates me." I whisper, opening my eyes from the flashback. Her scream and wide eyes from before scarring me.

"I lost her." I say quietly. I could hear Rin's sobbing through Len, the sick bastard letting me hear her pain.

'That wasn't my Rei. I don't want to see him if he has those eyes!' Rin cries. My eyes widen as I look at myself in the mirror of the dark little room that was something that I could somewhat call my own.

'I won't let anyone hurt you.' Len soothes, a rare sight that he was actually showing he cared for her. I'm plunged into silence and I know that Len shut me out. My eyes..

"What about my eyes?" I ask as I look at my golden eyes. All I see are Rin's soft eyes looking back at me. My heart swells.

"She called me her Rei though." the absent feeling of Rin's happiness and enthusiasm was depressing. The shadow of emotions that I felt making me feel empty. My golden eyes narrow at themselves as my shadows pull together and twist making me raise to Len's height.

"She excepts Len's form but not mine." I hiss, clenching my eyes shut.

"Not that she'll ever look at me again." I could practically see Len's smirk of satisfaction.

0w0

I woke alone, blanketed in warmness. I yawn and roll over, bringing my stuffed bunny closer. The images from the night before weighting me down in sadness. It was quiet. And I was back to having no one to talk to. I sigh and pull myself up to sit. Today was going to be a long day...

After lounging in my room, and then moving to the library, the loneliness was getting to me. I stood in front of Len's door. Taking a deep breath before I knock and then push the door open.

"Rin?" Len asks, his usual mean; cruel expression softening slightly.

"Are you busy?" I ask quietly. His blue eyes meet mine and I look away quickly.

"Yes...I am." he answers. My expression falls and my eyes begin to mist.

"Oh I see. Is...Rei busy?" I ask, I was lonely and needed someone to talk to. Anyone. Len gives me a look before nodding. His shadow moves towards me from behind Len and his desk to stop in front of me. It's quiet for a heartbeat before Rei rises from his shadow. Len's eyes were trained on me and I keep my eyes on the floor.

"Thanks Len, I was lonely." I mumble as I walk out of the room. Rei hesitates before following after me. We walk down the hallway in silence.

"I could close my eyes for you." Rei offers suddenly. My eyes widen and I turn to look at him. Rei's face was twisted in a look of hurt and sadness as he looked at the floor.

"N..no...it's okay..." I say quietly. His eyes flicker to mine and his eyes widen as I take a step back in fear.

"I am so sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to protect you. I would never hurt you. Never. Please forgive me. Even if you never talk to me again. Just forgive me. I want you to be my friend again, but if you can't I understand. I'm sorry I scared you." Rei says quietly. I press my lips together, not saying anything. Rei's face twists slightly.

"You accept Len as he is." Rei points out with deep sadness in his voice. I blink. He had a point. I did accept Len. I was never scared of Len, I just hated him. But he never looked at me like Rei did.

"Rei. I want you to be my friend. But I don't know if I can forgive you yet." I say quietly.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

Things are getting intense now aren't they? I usually don't do A/N but it's completely needed this time!

First off...can you tell that there is a triangle forming? You can? Good. Because there is and man, you guys are going to murder me with your minds when I finish this story. Mwahahaha. So pick sides and lets see who's going to win. ;) I wish you all the best of luck.

Secondly...this story is 'Rin and Len' because that's the main two that I use most of the time, that doesn't mean they'll end up together. So those on team Rei...you have a fighting chance.

Thirdly...happy birthday to one of my dearest readers... hatsunemikuvocaloid01! Thank you for following me from the very beginning! ^^ I was going to put two chapters out on your birthday...but I ran out of time..hope your wishes come true and your birthday was great!

Fourthly, those of you that followed me here from writing 'Upon a Golden moon' I can happily say that 'Under a Golden moon', Len's point of view of 'Upon a Golden moon' should come out sometime this week! I look forward to seeing you all again for this bitingly good next installment. ;D

Lastly... (thank you for reading my A/N so far...) Another dear reader, LilMissSpike, wrote a one-shot based off this story! I recommend you read it, its from Rei's point of view, I know you got a bit of his view in this chapter, but it was to even out having Len's view in a different chapter, its amazing and I love it!

I give you Overcast:

www. fanfiction s/90506 57/1/

take out spaces~ (double spaced)

**_Question:_**

**_Who will win Rin's love?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	9. Chapter 9 : The Charm

For a Lifetime

* * *

This were still awkward between Rei and I as the afternoon continued. But after he made me a peanut butter and banana sandwich, I tried to block out what happened.

"Rin I'm still confused. So if I use reverse, then skip an then reverse again AND THEN a draw four wild, that still counts as a play?" Rei asks as he glares at the black cards before him. I narrow my eyes at my cards. I had two left, and really, REALLY wanted to win. But I can't lie to him...

"Yea." I grumble dejectedly as he plays the cards in the exact order he said.

"UNO! Red." He calls cheerfully holding up his one black card. I sigh and pick up four card, finding all greens and blues and two yellow...the two that I planned on playing to win. I draw another card and Rei lays down his red three.

"I win! This is a fun human game. Want to play again?" he asks smiling at me, his mood disappearing into a much calmer and teasing one. "Or are you mad that I beat you at your own game?" he smirks. I refused to meet his eyes, but I would look at his lips instead, close enough right?

"Yea yea. Shut it. Deal em." I say as I throw my cards down. Rei gathers the stack and sets to work on putting them all the right way.

"Ahem." I look up from my pout and Rei stops shuffling as we both turn to look at Len. His eyes scan between us before he smirks at me.

"So. Have you finished your homework?" he asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. My heart races, a nervous feeling building in my chest.

"What homework? I thought I was done with school." I answer nervously.

"Mm, no, you still have school, it was vacation, but it starts again tomorrow." Len's smirk wides as he watches me squirm.

"Oh, I recommend doing the one I circled in red." he comments as he hands me a piece of lined paper. Rei gives me an unreadable look before setting the cards down and standing, making his way to Len before sinking into the floor.

"But-" I start, warm lips press to mine and I gasp, before relaxing into the kiss slightly. Len pulls away to quickly and I pout as I open my eyes to find myself back in my room. I blink, look around before scrunching my eyes shut before opening them again.

"Daaaaadddd." I call uncertainly, standing and quickly exiting my room.

"Eh? What's wrong Rin?" dad asks looking up the stairs, a washcloth and plate in his hand.

"Ah...nothing..." I mumble, turning and walking back into my room, shaking my head slightly. My room was back in order, my favorite stuffed bunny sitting on my bed neatly.

"Was it all a dream...?" I ask aloud.

"Do you really think you could dream someone like me up?" a voice asks. My eyes widen and I turn fast, Len was leaning against my closed door a slight smirk on his lips.

"Len!?" I yelp. He bows sarcastically.

"At your service."

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper yell at him.

"Obviously showing you that I'm not a dream. The only reason your back here is because your dad has come and ruined the plan of you staying in Hell. Now, be a good girl and do your homework." Len moves to stand before me, he wraps his strong arms around me and kisses my forehead, grabbing a fistful of my hair and gently resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." he whispers before disappearing. My cheeks were flushed, but that quickly subsides as my gaze lands on the desk before me covered in papers, books and pencils.

"Darn it Len." I hiss, pulling the chair out and plowing into my homework.

030

"Rin...come on out...you've been in your room all day!" dad says through the door. I was slumped against a stack of books that consisted of; English, Science, World History, Spanish and Shakespeare. My cheek was blocking the sight of my left eye as I gazed at the topics I picked for creative writing. My arms dangled by my sides and I let out a moan.

"Rin?" dad asks, his voice slightly louder, signaling that he had entered my room.

"Hnsnns." I mumble.

"Rin! Gezz, what's gotten into you?" dad asks shocked as he looks over my shoulder.

"So. much. work." I moan. Dad chuckles from behind me and ruffles my hair before setting a sampler dinner on my other stack of books.

"I know you'll do just fine on all your work. You always have, got your mothers brain in there." he says lightly tapping my head, causing me to smile.

"You have to take a break ever now and then. Oh! Remember how I said I got you a present~?" dad sings the last part. My smile widens as I sit up and turn to look at him. His hands were hidden behind his back as he smiles at me in excitement.

"Well! You know the drill! Close your eyes." he says, motioning me with his shoulder. I shake my head slightly and close my eyes, and listen in on Dad's humming as he places something around my neck, a cold pendant resting against my skin.

"Okay...now look!" dad says. My eyes fly open and I glance down. It was a necklace, a beautiful one at that. It had small black, white and yellow beads on it; our family colors; and two large white beads held a black smooth looking pendant that resembled a totem like character.

"I like it dad- but what IS it?" I ask curiously as I turn the black rock over in my hands. Dad bounces as he steps closer to me in his frog like position.

"It wards off evil and protects you!" he says happily. "It's suppose to protect you and keep you safe from harm." he sad softly as he brushes my hair out of my eyes, his eyes sad as he looks at me. I frown as I throw my arms around his neck and hold him close.

"It wasn't your fault dad." I whisper, knowing that he was worried about mom.

"I know." he says softly before hugging me back. I relax slightly and smile.

"Well, I've got to get to work dad." I say, signaling that the conversation is over. He pulls away and nods.

"Okay, I love you Rin."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

Ahhh...I know, not a long chapter...but bare with me, I didn't know if I'll be able to update much this week...I have a TON of tests this week and next...so I'll update when I can...

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BLESS ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACES! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

**_Question:_**

**_What will happen next, is the necklace real or fake?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	10. Chapter 10 : The New Classmate

For a Lifetime

* * *

I moan as my alarm screams at me that I should get up.

"I don't want to." I mumble, turning over into my pillow.

"Up and at 'em Rin~" a familiar voice sings. My eyes widen in shock as I roll over to find my dad.

"Wh-what are you still doing home?" I ask in surprise. Usually he was gone by now on another trip for work.

"I took sometime off to spend with you." he says brightly. I frown at him as I process what was going on.

"Oh...okay? Okay. Okay." I answer, yawning and stretching.

"Your going to be late if you keep this up, I made you breakfast." he says as he walks out of my room.

030

I was dressed, after much thought I decided to kick it easy with a t-shirt and skinny jeans, fed; I reasoned with my dad that I only needed one small pancake and not three large ones; hey! I was use to only eating a piece of toast. And to top it all off, he made my lunch. My school bag full of homework hung over my shoulder and I was, for once, walking to school peacefully.

"Let's get this over with." I sigh as I step into school, about two minutes early. I make a quick right and walk into Len's class room to find him looking at papers and Rei sitting on the end of Len's desk.

"Look who's not late-" Len's head snaps up and his blue eyes narrow at me from behind his glasses. Rei's eyes widen and he practically gets thrown off Len's desk and slammed into the floor by some invisible force. He hisses and makes a face at Len, who gives him a hand gesture. Rei pushes himself up and I blink in surprise.

"Am I missing something?" I ask slowly. Len walks around his desk and stands before me.

"What. Is this?" he asks lowly, he loops his pinky around the necklace dad gave me, a sneer on his face.

"Oh, my dad got it for me on his business trip." I answer frowning, Len's tense figure relaxes as he steps away from me.

"Atleast your not trying to get out of a promise." he say quietly, walking back to his seat, his gaze flickers to me.

"Don't wear it at school." Len orders. My eyes widen.

"What!? Why?!" I demand angrily, gripping the necklace, I walk towards Len and he holds his hand up to me. I freeze.

"Not one more step." he orders lowly. I narrow my eyes at him and take another step. Len flicks his wrist and I freeze, literally.

"You don't want to hurt Rei do you?" Len purrs. My gaze flickers to Rei who was slowly walking back to Len's desk.

"Wait...you mean it actually works?" I ask in shock.

"Yes. Against...lesser demons." he smirks, sliding his gaze to Rei before looking back at me, he let's his hand drop and I relax.

"So...I threw Rei off your desk with this?" I ask in amazement. Rei sends a look at me, which I guess was suppose to be a glare. Len holds his hand out, the necklace loosens around my neck and slips into his waiting hand, he drops it into his desk drawer just as the bell tolls.

"Great." I sigh as I stalk back to my desk and sit nosily in my seat, Rei walks to the back, his shadow form twisting and pulling together, his eyes change into a barely there blue as he sits before me.

"What are you doing?!" I gap. Rei turns and smiles.

"Obviously, since Len is busy, I babysit you." he answers, his eyes flashing, showing the lie. I frown.

"Yea okay." I mumble as the room starts filling with other students. I pull my homework out of my backpack and set to work filling in the blank sides with doodles.

"Who's the new boy?"

"So sexy."

"I want me a piece of that meat."

"Look at those eyes."

I twitch, moving my eyes to glare at the girls giggling behind their hands, the boys obviously jealous of the girls new found interest.

"Shoot, Rin, can I have a pen?" my eyes turn to Rei as he smiles at me softly.

"Yea here." I say quietly handing him the pen I was holding. He could obviously hear them, I wonder how it made him feel...now that I thought about it...I didn't know anything about Rei. My eyes widen slightly as Rei turns back around.

"Attention class." Len calls, bring the room to order. The room goes quiet and I could feel the rage from the other girls around me. I wince as I turn my attention to Len. His eyes meet mine before he turns to the board and starts writing out notes. I grab a new pen and set to work on copying what Len wrote.

OwO

"So what class is next?" Rei ask as he walks out of English with me. I bite my lip.

"Well I have science." I answer hesitantly. Rei smirks.

"My favorite."

"Really?!" I gasp, I hated science. With a passion. That burned deep within my kidneys.

"Well I'm good at it." he says smiling. Someone pushes my shoulder hard, making me gasp as I fall back slightly. Rei grabs my arm to keep me up and I give him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he answers easily, I look forward and find everyones eyes on Rei.

"Let's just get to class." I say quietly.

UwU

The wind shifts and breezes through me hair as I sigh.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Rei asks turning his now golden eyes to me. I frown as I pinch and pull pieces of my rice cake apart.

"Just thinking." I mumble staring at my food. Rei and I were on lunch break while Len was graced with having detention, or else we would probably be in his room. I look up and shriek as Rei's face was an inch away from mine, his eyebrow raised.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks. I blink repeatedly before shyly moving back on the picnic table I was sitting on. Miki had long forgotten about me, to busy with her in-crowd friends, making Rei my new friend.

"Have you ever played the question game?" I ask looking him over. He frowns slightly as he moves back.

"No..." he says. I smile and pop one of my crumbs into my mouth.

"It's supper easy. I ask a question, and then you ask a question." I explain. He shrugs, his eyes glazing for half a second, his shoulders becoming tense.

"I want to go first." he says hotly. I frown.

"Go then."

"What is your...favorite color?" he asks.

"Yellow." I answer easily. "What's yours?" Rei hesitates.

"Black. Why is your dad home?" he asks, my mouth falls open slightly in shock.

"He got home from a business trip, and is taking time off work to be with me." I shoot back. "Why do you let everyone start at you?" I ask to quickly for my brain to process what I just asked. My eyes widen and Rei opens his mouth to respond, but closes it.

"Does it bother you?"

"No! I was just asking!" I snap, shoving what little rice cake I didn't murder into my mouth.

"They're just curious humans." he says quietly.

"Now I'm just a human? I thought we were friends." I hiss lowly as I jump off the table, throw my lunch away and storm towards detention.

OwO

"I want my necklace back." I tell Len, both of my hands rested on his desk. He looks at me over the rims of his glasses and book, a smirk playing on his lips. I could feel the other students eyes on my back, but I was mad and I didn't care what everyone saw. Just a human. JUST. That jerk.

"But I confiscated it." he murmurs, playing his teacher role perfectly as he sets his book down and watches me. I knew Len well enough to see that he was enjoying this.

"Mr. Kagamine, please." I say delicately. His smirk widens and I glare at him, he opens the top drawer of his desk and pulls out my necklace.

"Do you promise to not play with it in my class anymore?" he asks. I roll my eyes at him as I hold my hand out.

"I won't." I answer, Len drops it into my hand and I quickly move to secure it into place around my neck. I relax, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." I smile, Len nods and I turn, flushing at how large my audience actually was. The room was full, and every person had their eyes in me. I mumble a quick sorry before rushing out. Time to get the rest of the day over with, I turn and walk towards my locker. Without Rei.

838

I sigh as I shove my school work into my bag. Rei had kept his distance from me ever since lunch, wether it was from the necklace or how mad I was at him, I wasn't sure. Girls threw themselves at him and batted their eyelashes, trying to get his attention. I roll my eyes at the thought, those girls had no idea what they were getting into if they actually dated him.

"Why are you so close to Rei." a high-pitched girly voice asks. I turn to look at the person, throwing my bag over my shoulder in the process, which slams my locker shut.

"We're friends." I answer truthfully, I'm just mad at him now.

"How can you be friends so quickly with someone that just moved here?" the girl asks. I frown and take the girl in, pink hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tight shirt, short skirt, heels. I bite my lip.

"We meet in an art summer camp, Luka." I lie, my skin was starting to crawl in discomfort. This girl was known for her fights, and yet never got into trouble for it.

"I want you to stay away from him, you got that?" Luka asks. My heart races, if I say yes, I'll loss my only friend.

"I can't do that." I say quietly. Luka growls and raises a fist, I yelp and just as she brings her hand down, blue flashes in front of me.

"That could get you kicked out of school." Kaito hums, holding Luka's hand securely. I break into a light sweat, Len told me to stay away from Kaito, but I can't just run away after he helped me...that'd be rude. Black flashes in the corner of my eye, making me turn fast just in time to see Rei dart into Len's room.

"Kaito! But she was saying rumors about me!" Luka gasps in hurt. I wince, and turn back to Kaito before me.

"I don't think so Luka, Rin doesn't spread rumors." he says calmly, releasing her hand so it falls by her side. I relax and finger my necklace in anticipation. Luka throws her hands up, makes a noise in the back of her throat and storms off. Kaito turns to look at me and smiles softly.

"You should be more careful." he says, I nod and glance away from his deep blue eyes.

"I'll try." I mumble.

"Oh, I like your necklace." my eyes widen as Kaito picks up the pendant resting on my chest and examines it, rubbing his thumb over it, a smile playing on his lips.

"It was a gift..." I say quietly.

"And what a great gift, it's said to protect you from evil." Kaito says as he lets it drop and ruffles my hair with a smile.

"I'll see you later Rin." I blink in shock as he turns and walks away. He won't see me later though... The hall was now cleared of most of it's students, I turn to walk towards Len's room only to come face to face with Rei and Len.

"What were you doing with Kaito?" Len asks lowly. Rei stood slightly behind him, a look of displeasure on his face. I relax.

"You scared me, don't do that." I hiss. Len waits, his arms across his chest and eyes narrowed down at me.

"He saved me from Luka." I answer simply.

Rei makes a face and Len sighs.

"Rin, be more careful." he says quietly before taking a step forward and kissing my forehead. I flush as he turns and walks back to his room, leaving me with Rei. He sighs and snaps his fingers, small shadows peel away from him and dive for my necklace, covering it completely in blackness.

"Let's get you home." he says.

"Why is Len staying here?" I ask curiously.

"He is a teacher, and doesn't want to take his work home." Rei says shrugging. We're thrown into awkward silence as we start out of the school.

"You aren't just a human." Rei says quietly. I turn to look at him.

"You're more then a human." he says, a bitter smile growing on his face. "Your the queen of Hell." my eyes widen slightly.

"I'm what?" I gap, Rei send me a look of...longing?

"I shouldn't talk about it." he says painfully. I bite my lip before grabbing his hand, in a friendly gesture, as I've seen all the other girls do with there guy friends when there sad. Rei's eyes widen slightly at the contact and I flush slightly.

"Don't seem so upset, and I forgive you." I say as I look away from Rei. His fingers tighten around mine.

"Thank you." he whispers quietly.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

/Laughs evilly

Haven't got it yet? The Summary is about Rei and the pairing is Len. Mwahahaha. Yes. I'm awful. Now you'll never know how this will end till it happens.

Let the Team war begin.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BLESS ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACES! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

**_Question:_**

**_How's your week been so far?_**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	11. Chapter 11 : The Nightmare

For a Lifetime

* * *

I sigh happily as I throw my school books off my bed and relaxing into my pillow.

"So tired." I mumble, letting my eyes fall closed.

Scratch Scratch Scratch

I open one eye and frown at my closet. The scratching starts again and I wince. If this were a horror movie, I'd be screaming at the girl that she's an idiot and she should just ignore it and go back to bed, but I was curious... Slowly, I crawl out of bed and tiptoe to the closet, the scratching stops and I take a deep breath as I open the door. My eyes widen in fear as a Flesher smiles up at me, it's skin dangling off his boney jaw. I yelp and stumble backwards onto my bed, only the have the flesher close the distance between us, it's form shifts and I'm staring at Rei's eight golden eyes, jagged teeth pulled together in a smile. My heart races as I open and close my mouth, Rei's spider legs crouch bringing him closer to me.

My eyes fly open as I sit up in my dark room.

"L-Len!" I yelp, my eyes swimming.

"Mm...Shh...it's okay...it was just a Nightmare." Len's voice was soft and I can feel him sit next to me on my bed. I turn to look at him. His features were soft, contrasting his mean and cruel usual exterior. I throw myself at him and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Relax." he whispers. I slow my breathing and sigh.

"There. Better, I'm sorry that a Nightmare scared you, they tend to stay in Hell..." he says quietly. I relax against Len's warmth and nod into his chest. I grab his thin shirt, trying to keep the threatening Nightmare's memory away.

"Can you stay with me?" I whisper quietly. Len runs a hand through my hair and his breath warming my head as he sighs.

"If it will make you feel better." he says soothingly. I make a noise of agreement to show that I want him to stay. We fall into silence for half a heartbeat before I decide to break the quiet.

"Were you busy?" I ask.

"No, I just got done with Tei and Rinto." he answers, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Tei's the girl with gray hair right?" I ask. Len stays quiet before he releases me, and just before I protest, he moves so he's laying down, and from what I could see in the darkness, he was giving me a hand motion. I flush a deep red as I move and lay my head against his chest.

"Yes, Tei is the girl with gray hair, she has an unhealthy imagine in her mind the she is the Queen of Hell." Len says harshly as he combs my hair with his fingers.

"Queen of Hell? Rei called me that earlier, what is it?" I ask curiously.

"The Queen of Hell is a woman that is in control of all the demons." he says softly.

"I'm hardly that." I scoff.

"You're that, they do listen to you, you just haven't ordered them." Len says quietly. I frown.

"I don't like to." I mumble.

"I noticed." he teases, making him sound like Rei. I smile.

"You're growing soft." I point out.

"Hardly." Len answers, I could hear him rolling his eyes in the dark.

"But you are!" I insist.

"No, not soft. I don't want to break you." he answers. I pause in thought...was he actually saying he cared about me...? I file the thought away for later. We plunge back into silence and I relax, my eyes falling shut.

"Len...do you love me?" I ask sleepily. Len stays quiet but lightly kisses my forehead, and I fall into sleep.

OwO

I wake up slowly to find myself alone, much to my dismay. Pouting I slowly pull myself out of bed to find the smell of bacon hanging in the air.

"Food..." I murmur like a zombie before throwing my blankets aside and slipping out of bed. Loudly, I march downstairs as I throw my hair up into a small messy bun. My large tank-top hung off one shoulder and my shorts where half covered by it.

"What's for breakfas-" I freeze as I see Len holding a look of disgust on his face as he dumps the cooked meat onto a plate.

"Wretched." he hisses as the pan before turning to look at me. The fuzzy night before flashes before me and I flush.

"Morning Len." I say quietly.

"Mm." he answers. I glance down at what I'm wearing and blush brighter.

"I'm just- I'll be- wait here." I say, not able go complete a full thought before rushing back to my room.

"Why's he still here?!" I yelp as my room as I shut my door. Quickly, I shed my clothing and replace it with a lacey tank top, an off the shoulder short and slip into jean shorts; before finger brushing my hair, adding my signature bow and hair clips before bouncing down the stairs happily. Len was buttering a piece of toast with, what I assume, is the sharpest knife we own.

"You do know we have butter knifed right?" I ask. Len makes a face and motions to the bacon. I help myself to a piece and glance up to find dad, his hair a slight mess, dark bags under his eyes, he glared evilly at Len.

"Good morning dad." I mumble in worry. "Rough night?" He makes a noise that I take as a yes.

"Len came early too-" metal whizzes past me, and lands square in Dad's chest. I gasp and turn to Len, his normal teen height gone, horns, wings and tail fully showing.

"Len!" I scream. I turn to run toward my dad but he quickly grabs me and pulls me back.

"Let me go! You killed him! You horrible monster!" I scream clawing at Len's hand.

"Am I a horrible monster? Or is he?" Len growls. My eyes flicker to my dad. His hand wraps around the knife and pulls it out, a soft glow emanating from around him.

"I only had to wait a little longer." he murmurs. My dad melts away to show blue hair, and equally blue eyes looking at me. I gasp.

"Ka-Kaito...wh-where is my dad...?" I ask, bail raising in my throat.

"He died a week ago on the job. He was crushed by falling metal on the worksite. I am deeply sorry for your loss." Kaito says softly. I was frozen. I didn't even know what to feel, I was alone, deeply and utterly alone. My whole family was gone.

"He died." I breath, my eyes widen, stinging at me to cry, but I couldn't.

"He is." Kaito says softly, he smiles solemnly at Len. "And this, what your doing, has gone on far enough. I let Love be, but the devil cannot love. He is incapable. And he brought down a servant of Hell, hand over the girl." he orders.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

Well, my dearies? What are your thoughts?

Yes...I know its short...shorter at least...but its the best I can do before the lsfhendsknfcksdcnfvflfgqehfw kfnhilc...

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BLESS ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACES! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

**_Question:_**

**_Fluffy enough for the devil?_**

**Review** _review _review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	12. Chapter 12 : The Fight

For a Lifetime

* * *

I blink as Len stood before me protectively. Slightly cooler arms wrap around me as Kaito holds up his hands as we are surrounded by darkness. My knees hit the cold ground and the arms around me disappear, the darkness pulls together and rises through the floor, golden eyes meet mine.

"I'm sorry Rin." Rei says softly. I look at him, my eyes still wide.

"It's...okay." I stammer, knowing that I was going to crack soon, and fall apart.

"Don't worry, we're in purgatory right now...nothing will happen to you." he says, a soft smile forming on his lips. He lightly touches my cheek before pulling away and falling into the darkness of the dark room. He re-emerges next to Len. Len and Rei stand before me.

"We don't hand things over without fighting." Len snarls, darkness forming around him as he pulls out his sword and swings it. Rei hunches his shoulders and his long spider legs crawl out of his back and he holds them at ready. His shadows pull together as he holds up his clawed hands at his sides, his eight eyes and fangs most likely showing

"A pest and the Devil, I've cast you out once, I'll do it again." Kaito growls holding his sword and letting his larger new white wings snap out. Kaito's fingers snap together, and more angels appear besides him.

"And since we are in my territory, I **will** take Rin away from you." My eyes widen as Rei growls and darts at the smaller angels, easily cutting through them with his spider like legs and clawed hands, attacking them like he was a real spider. Len slams his sword against Kaito's, sparks fly at the collision, sending the both of them back from the force. Rei is shoved back by the angel he was battling, making him to step back in front of Len, causing both of their concentration to fall slightly for half a second. Kaito smirks as his sword disappears and he holds up a ball of light. My eyes widen as I look at the two boys I've come to love, I shove against the ground and call on my inner track champion as time slows. I push aside my emotions to focus on what was on hand.

My right foot pushes off the ground as my left leg curls back, Kaito raises his hand and I bounce off my right and come down with my left foot. Len snaps something at Rei to which Rei answers with a hiss. Just as Kaito throws, I lunge forward, making Rei fall back in surprise as I slam into one of his eight legs, making him fall back, falling over Len, he melts into his shadow form just as Kaito releases the ball. I push myself up just as the flash of light, collides into my stomach and throws me back.

~#Rei's POV#~ (team Rei, get ready to cry)

I pull myself out of the shadows just as Rin slams against the black floor.

"Rei, take care of Rin." Len growls, red aura was pulsating from around him, his rage showing as he narrows his eyes at Kaito. Those angels were as good as dead now. I smirk as I narrow my golden as at them before raceing to Rin, my spider legs, extra eyes and fangs melting away as I kneel before her. My clawed arms hover over her and I wince at her as I force my shadows to pull together to show my normal hands.

"Shh...your okay." I soothe, her eyes were rolled back and I could feel the subtle bit of panic creeping in.

"Rin..." I try, taking her hand and squeezing it. Nothing. My eyes widen as I lean my ear against Rin's chest. Her heart was beating softly, but not as much as it was suppose to.

"Len! She's dying!" I scream, turning to look back at Len who was slamming his sword against Kaito's the rest of the angel fleet...dead.

"Get her back to Hell!" he orders. As he kicks Kaito in the knee, bring him down slightly. I scoop Rin up in my arms and sink into the shadows, the darkness lasts for a second before we're in Rin's room. Ever so gently I lay her on her bed and sit beside her.

"Everything will be okay Rin..." I soothe as I lightly touch her cheek. Her breathing was ragged and I could practically feel her death looming over me. Len appear on her other side, obviously badly wounded and hurt, but his expression never changing as he looked at Rin. She coughs and her eyes open slowly.

"Rei?" she says softly. I lean towards her and smile.

"I'm here Rin." I say. Her hand rises and rests on my cheek. Her lips twist into a smile as she softly says:

"I love you."

My eyes widen, I could feel my link with Len break, my outer shadows harden to hold a defiant form, the barely there feelings I had, crash down on me and I am over whelmed with the sadness of Rin before me, broken and dying. Black liquid steams down my face as I place a hand over hers.

"Thank you Rin...thank you so much. I love you too." I breath. Her hand falls from my cheek and I let a smile break across my new form. MY new form, that was all mine. I was completely myself, not someone roses to control. I turn to look at Len as he watched Rin closely, a look of pain on his face. I stand and turn, walking away from Len and Rin and out of her room. Rin may love me...but...

~Len's POV~ (Team Len...be ready.)

Rin's heart was slowly fading away, I could feel it. I scoop her hand up in mine and she smiles as she pants.

"Len.." she says quietly. I lightly trail my hand over her forehead to wipe her hair to the side, not wanting to be to rough and hurt her further.

"Mm?" I answer softly.

"Do you love me?" she asks. I open my mouth to answer, only to slam my mouth shut, slicing my tongue open and drawing blood. I hiss softly. I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't. I curse myself silently. She tightens her grip on my hand, well, tight for her at least.

"I love you. Will you stay with me?" she asks quietly. My eyes widen. She said it. She said she loved me. No one had ever said that to me, my 'followers' praise and worship me, but none have ever loved me. My stone heart swells slightly. I feel my horns disappearing into my mess of blonde hair as I smile at her and lightly press my lips to hers, warming her already cooling lips. I pull away and bring my lips to her ear.

"Rin, I'll stay with you forever if you want me to. I'll stay by your side, and you can be the Queen of Hell." I had no intention of handing her over to Grim, she was still pure, pure as when I found her, she never once wavered to become evil, like me. The Grim would never hand her soul over to me willingly, I would have to give him something in return, but she was completely worth it, I would lay down my position as Satan for her.

"Please." she breaths, she was someone that loved me and I wasn't going to let it go.

"I love you Rin." I breath into her ear as she takes her last breath.

:030:

A girl with blonde hair and a bobbing bow walk past with a pink long haired best friend by her side. She was dressed in a simple white tank top, jean shorts and flip flops. Her friend wore the same outfit with pink tank top instead.

"I mean- I can't BELIEVE that that even happened!" the pink haired girl, Miki, laughed as Rin giggles besides her.

"I know me either!" Rin says back as they continue their walk.

"Watching over her again?" A voice says, making the Devil turn his attention to his former shadow.

"And what are you doing here?" the Devil asks. The shadow, Rei, rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Coming to see her." he says to Len.

"Mm." he answers back.

"How are you?" Rei asks seriously as he and Len watch over there most cherished being.

"Fine." Len answers flatly.

"I can't believe you gave up promises and all the ones you've made just to bring her back. That's a tall order from Grim." Rei comments. Len rolls his eyes as he moves out of his crouched position to stand on the tall brick wall.

"It's a small price to pay for her." Len says quietly. Rei smiles and nods.

"Very true." he answers, sitting down, bringing one knee up to lean against and letting the other hand over. "But something tells me you've already found a away to be with her." Rei says. Len smirks as he stares after the love of his existence.

"Rei. Watch over Hell for me, I'll only be gone for 20 years...keep things in order till I get back." Len says as he jumps down from the brick wall, his twisted horns, laired leathery wings, and pointed tail disappear as he combs his bangs with his fingers. A black pair of glasses sit on his nose as he shoves his hand into the pocket of his black jeans.

"I'd say take care of her...but I already know you will." Rei says after his former master and close friend. Len brings the hand that was in his hair back to hold up his middle finger.

"Rei." he says before letting his hand fall as he walks after Rin.

Rei shakes his head and smiles at the well known sign Len gave him, more or less, good luck in the terms of demons. He watches as Len walks after their shared love, happily letting her go and remembering her as a close friend, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Wooot! new chapter!

Well, my dearies? What are your thoughts?

Thanks Vermouth for becoming un-silent for this story~ 3

Yes...I know its short...shorter at least...but its the best I can do before the lsfhendsknfcksdcnfvflfgqehfw kfnhilc...

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BLESS ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACES! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

I'd say that there is a couple of chapters left with this story...just a few...but after this I am going to put up Under a Golden Moon so you can wait for that. :3 I can't wait.

**_Question:_**

**_WHAT THE WHAT?! WHAT DID I JUST DO? _**

**_THIS IS NOT OVER I REPEAT NOT OVER! _**

**_(I can't just leave my wonderful readers hanging with this. Don't kill me...)_**

**_REVIEWS WELCOME! PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**Review** _review _review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	13. Chapter 13 : The Years

For a Lifetime

* * *

Miki and I were walking back to my place, laughing and giggling at what had happened to Piko during lunch.

"It was priceless!" Miki snorts as I giggle. Said boy accidentally sat on a tray of cheese nachos- sending the school into an uproar of laughter.

"I know!" I snicker, my good humor fades as I see a boy standing in front of my house, a piece of paper in his hands and a large bag slung over his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Miki whispers. I frown.

"I have no idea...I'll text you later." I say as I sprint the last couple feet to my house. The boy was tall, taller then me by a few inches, his eyes a remarkable that makes my heart race. His soft blonde hair a mess, and loosely tied back. His attire consisted of mostly black and a few bits of yellow thrown in.

"Can I help you?" I ask breathlessly- meeting his eyes that were slightly hidden behind black glasses.

"I'm looking for a...Rin?" he asks looking at me. I blink in surprise.

"That's me." I mumble. He smiles softly, butterflies build in my stomach.

"I'm an exchange student- here." he says handing the paper to me. I read through the paper atleast five times before looking back at the boy.

"Len is it?" I ask. He nods and I bite my lip.

"Ah, well, welcome home then Len." I say as I walk past him and unlock the front door. Len follows close behind as I walk through the house.

"Kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom." I explain as I walk through each room. Len keeps a bored expression on his face and I frown as I walk upstairs.

"My room, Dad's room, and the guest room...your room."I say as I shove the door open and let Len walk in.

"The bathroom is down the hall- give me a call if you need anything." I tell him as I watch him as he surveys the room before turning and walking back to my own room. I can't believe dad signed up for an exchange student and didn't even tell me. I huff in hurt. He always told me stuff like this...maybe he wanted it to be a surprise. I drop my bag on the floor. Well. I'm surprised dad.

"Are you hungry?" a voice asks from the door. I jump in surprise and turn to see Len, a slight smirk on his face.

"Ahhh...yea...but I can wait till dinner." I say in surprise. Len nods and disappears out of my room. I fall onto my bed and relax. Moments later the smell of something deliciously sweet, warm and deep fried reaches my nose. I blink in surprise before sprinting down the stairs.

"Len what are you-" I freeze as I see what looked like donuts on the table. Hesitantly I pick one up and bite into it. My eyes widen.

"What ARE these?" I moan. Len turns, a slight smirk on his face as he combs his hair out of his eyes.

"Just deep fried Oreos." he answers.

OwO

That's how I met Len, he seemed sweet, with a slightly dark side hidden under all of that. He continued to do small cute little things for me. I hated to admit it, but after Len lived with me for a year, I was falling for him. Miki knew before I even did, and constantly teased us about it. Len was adopted into Miki and I's 'no friends' group, even though he could have easily been a popular...or even the bad boy. But he always stayed by my side...

"Rin!" Miki whisper yells at me. I blink in surprise as I shut my locker.

"What?" I ask as I take in her excited look. She was practically jumping out of her shoes in joy. I glance around.

"Eh? Where's Len?" I ask, a bit hurt that he was skipping his locker today. Miki grabs my arm and giggles.

"THAT'S what I wanted to tell you about!" she says, my eyes widen slightly.

"Well...?" I ask, waiting.

"Len told me to tell you that he needs you right now! In the nurses office!" she says happily. I blanch at her.

"Miki! That could mean he's hurt!" I gasp, before shoving past her and racing down the hallway. I wince, he could've gotten hurt in gym...or got into a fight...I mean...I'm sure Len could take them down but still...Len just seems so...not fighter-ish. I throw the door open to the nurses office and step in.

"Len?" I call out in worry. He was laying in the bed laying back, his arm draped over his eyes.

"Len!" I yelp, before racing forward and lightly touching his arm. A smile spreads across his lips as he moves his arms and looks up at me.

"Rin..." he says happily, I smiles and lightly brush his bangs away.

"Did you get dizzy again? Where are your glasses? Did someone steal them?" I ask. Len's smile turns into a slight smirk before it's pressed away.

"Rin..." Len says, drawing my attention as he moves to a sitting position.

"What?" I ask. His eyes soften as he lightly touches my cheek and I relax into it's warmth as he guides my face towards him. I easily give in as if under a spell. His lips crush against mine and my eyes fall closed as Len wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me forward. I climb onto Len's bed and his hand runs though my hair before stopping at the back, he grabs a hand full of my hair and presses me closer to him. I deepen the kiss, the fogginess in my brain clears for a spilt second and I pull away, my face flushed.

"I've been waiting to do that since I got here." he breaths as he smirks at me. My face turns to the color of a tomato.

"Rin.." Len says as he grabs my hand. "will you please be mine?" he asks softly. I blink, letting his words sink in, a smile spreads across my face.

"Yes Len!" I whisper as I throw myself at him and hug him, Len pulled me closer and nestles his head into my hair.

838

Len and I were officially a couple, much to Miki's joy. Girls gave me evil looks but all that mattered to me was having Len. He was always gentle and never to rough- even when he went into him fits, he'd calm down as soon as I lightly touched his hand. We were together for exactly one year when I got the news...

"Rin! You have a phone call!" Len yelled from downstairs. My eyes fly open as I throw myself off my bed and stumble out of my room and down the stairs. I straighten just as Len hands me my cell, he drops a kiss on my forehead before walking away.

"Hello?" I gasp as I flip the phone open. Len was wearing only a pair of black shorts, his lean back showing as he walked upstairs. I smile, I am so lucky to have him.

"Rin...?" a strangely familiar voices asks. I frown, trying to think of the name.

"Gumo?" I ask, wincing, hopping I got the right name.

"Heh, hey Rin!" he answers and I smile.

"Hey Gumo! How's work? Is dad there?!" I ask excitedly. The other end goes silent.

"Ah, works great Rin. And that's what I called you to talk about..." he says softly, I could tell by his voice that something was wrong. My throat seems to close and I clench my phone.

"Rin...your dad...he was killed on the work site...he was...so...hurt...that it actually took longer then it should have to put a name with the body...I'm sorry Rin. He's no longer with us." I stare straight ahead, my mouth slightly open. My legs give open and I slam against the coffee table, sending the vase and small objects crashing to the floor. The vase shatter as I try to wrap my head around the news.

"I'm so sorry Rin." Gumo says softly. Warm arms wrap around me and I am pulled off the table and into a lap. My eyes water, as I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"When's...he coming home?" I ask.

"They said in about two weeks...I'll be coming back as well." he says. "Rin I've got to go...love you little girl. I'll see you soon." The other line dies and my body seems useless. Len pulls the phone out of my hand and closes it.

"What happened?" he asks softly as he plays with my hair. Sobs break through and I cry...my tears falling as rain down my cheeks.

"Shh...Rin...it's okay." Len soothes.

"He's not coming back!" I scream through the tears. Len pulls me close to his chest and rubs my back as I choke on sobs.

"I'm sorry for your lose Rin." he whispers.

"Everyones gone. No ones left. I'm all alone." I sniffle.

"No you aren't you have me and Rei-" Len shakes his head. "The rest if us." he says quickly.

UwU

Later I attended dads funeral, Gumo stood by my said and held me as I cryer over the simple white casket. Len couldn't attend, because he said that he hand some family problems back home that he needed to fix- he left for the weekend, but Gumo kept me company. As soon as Len came back, Gumo flew back to his job, leaving Len and I together. The sadness quickly faded, and new things came about. It was senior year, prom was coming and shortly after graduation. I was now 18, and had been with Len for 3 whole years...

"Miki! I'm nervous!" I say as I fidget as she fixes my dress.

"Rin. It's prom. Not marriage. Now quit moving." she orders. I stand still as she smiles as she steps away to examine me.

"Len is going drop dead your so gorgeous." Miki says. I was in a floor length brown dress, it tied behind my neck and exposed my shoulders, it pushed what little boobs I had together to make it look as it they were D's, my hips poked out before the dress cascaded down like a water fall. My hair was curled and pinned into place by Miki. I smile. I really did look pretty.

"Len's here!" Miki cheers as she sprints to the door. Her dress was knee length and white, with black lace around her middle, she wore black heels that made her about 3 inches taller, her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, she looked way prettier then I did.

"Luki!" she coos. I smile, Luki ended up asking Miki to prom at the last minute, but like she cared, she was just happy to have some one to go with.

"Rin?" Len calls as he steps through the door way, his blue eyes widen behind his glasses slightly as he drinks me in. My face flushes and I smile.

"Hey~" I mumble. Len wore a dark brown suit with a pink vest so he would match me. He closes the space between us and wraps his arms around me as he pulls me close.

"You look beautiful." he whispers. I flush.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I answer. Len pulls away and kisses my nose.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

Prom flew by and before I knew it, it was graduation. Our school color was royal blue, meaning our caps and gowns were those colors as well. The stage was well decorated, and it was nice to have it indoors so that it was air conditioned. Our class president gave a speech, and she ended up crying towards the end. We received our diplomas, and through our hats in the air. I smiled widely as I turned to Len and crushed my lips against his.

"We did it." I breathed.

WoW

I got a job working at a small cafe and Len got a 'secret job' as he called it. He had his own hours and managed to bring in moat of the money. I didn't need to work, but I said it wouldn't be fair if I made him pay upkeep my house.

"Rin! Your boyfriends back!" Miku called loudly. I smile as I rush out of the kitchen and straight into Len's arms. He picks my up and spins me before setting me down. We have been together for four years now.

"How's work?" he asks smiling, I smile back.

"It'a good, pretty dead right now though." I answer as I glance around. Len leads my over to a table and pulls a chair out for me, I flop down and smile at him.

"So what brings you here?" I ask. Len tries to hide the smirk forming, but doesn't really succeed.

"Rin...we've been together for four years now. And I want to spend forever with you." Len slides out of his chair...my eyes widen in realization as I flush, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth as tears start forming. He pulls a small black box out of his pocket and opens it for me.

"Rin. Will you marry me?" he asks as he looks up at me. I completely ignore the ring and just throw myself at him. We both fall to the floor and I smile at Len through the tears.

"Yes! Yes!" I sniffle. Len laughs quietly and grabs my hand, kissing my fingers before sliding the ring into place.

;D

"Rin." Len whispers softly. I pull myself away from my memories and smile at Len.

"I do." I answer. Len smirks and I flush.

"You may now kiss the bride." Len's arms grab my waist and pulls me towards him, crushing his lips against mine. I let the kiss only last for a second before I pull away and giggle at Len.

"I would like to now introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Len Kagamine." the priest says. We turn to everyone, as they clap for us.

"Ready to begin that forever?" Len asks. I smile as Miki hands me my flowers back.

"I've been ready." I answer as we walk back down the aisle.

* * *

Please review! u3u

Sorry for the delay! ^^' But I am now on break so, I should be able to update more! Thank you for waiting!

_**Question:**_

_**Your thoughts...what's Len's plan to bring Rin back to hell?**_

Thank you for reading! Woot! Okay! Some notes:

•Len has 'dizzy spells', his demon form is trapped under his human form, and after holding it back for so long, his human form grows weak- hence why he 'faints'. It's more of almost losing an internal fight with he demon form.

•Len wears glasses to hide his blue eyes, he doesn't need them to see.

•Yes, Len is nicer, none of the demons he controls knows he's 'gone' per-say, so he let's his guard down.

•Gumo is like Rin's uncle, he works with her dad and dies t have a family (just a single guy) he's friends with Rin's dad and cares for Rin just as much as her dad did. Hence the 'love you little girl.'

•Len couldn't attend the funeral because Grim might have seen him.

•When Len was going to propose to Rin...I was actually going have him say- "Rin...we've been together for four years now. And I want to spend forever with you. But that won't happen if you don't tie your shoes, you could get seriously hurt." and then have him tie her shoe... X3

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	14. Chapter 14 : The News

For a Lifetime

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to sunshine seeping in through the curtains. A smile dances across my lips as I relax into the pillows around me, warmth was pressed up against my back. I snuggle into Len's embrace as he tightens his grip on me. His breath causing the hairs on the back of my neck to standing up straight. My eyes widen as my face flushes at last nights activities. I cover my face with my hands. Oh dear...

"Goodmorning~" Len hums lowly in my ear. I flush slightly.

"Goodmorning." I murmur. There's a moment or silence before I roll over, a pout set on my face.

"I'm hungry." I complain. Len opens one eye and presses his lips together in amusement.

"That so?" he asks. I nod and he ruffles my hair.

"What do you want?" he asks smiling. I purse my lips before smiling.

"Oreos~" I answer, making Len roll his eyes.

"It's only 11, you need to have breakfast foods." he says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll have eggs." I sigh. Len kisses my forehead before getting out of bed, pulling a pair of pants on and walking out. I smile, I am so lucky Len can cook...because I can't.

~ one week later ~

I wince as I lean against the table I was cleaning.

"Ouch ouch ouch..." I mutter, pain explodes in my lower stomach.

"Eh?! Rin!" Miku calls as she races towards me and grabs my arm.

"Don't touch me." I snap, as soon as I say it my eyes widen in shock. Miku's hands fall in surprise.

"I was just...I'm sorry..." she stammers.

"No! No it's fine Miku, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I've just been feeling weird lately." I say sheepishly, as I ignore the pain. Miku smiles as she helps me to sit down before she sits on the other side.

"It's fine! Hmm..." she says as she looks at me intensely.

"Are you PMSing?" she asks lowly. My eyes widen and I flush.

"No. I have one more week." I answer in embarrassment. Miku frowns.

"Are you sick? Maybe you she see the doctor?" she asks. I wince.

"Doctors..." Miku and I fall into an awkward silence before she looks at me.

"Maybe your pregnant...?" Miku says softly. My eyes widen as I freeze.

"I...can't be...we've only every done anything once." I whisper. Miku smiles at me and pats my hand.

"I'm just helping you try to find out." she says as she stands and finishes cleaning my table.

"How about you take the rest of the day off and hang with Len?" she asks. I smile in relief at her.

"Seriously, your the best." I sigh as I stand and hug her. She giggles and hugs me back before pulling away, only to lightly smack me with the washcloth.

"And don't forget it." she teases. I laugh.

"I won't. Bye Miku, I'll see you tomorrow." I call as she walks back to the kitchen. With a sigh, I walk out the front door, making it jingle.

It was cool outside, the trees were just beginning to change colors, but it was still a little breezy. I bite my lip as I pause at the crosswalk. My gaze settling on a small convince store.

"Well...it's not like it'll hurt to see." I mutter under my breath as I walk across and pace into the store.

"Welcome!" a voice says cheerfully as I enter. I give a small smile an nod before venturing off to the woman products area. They all look so different...I don't know which one to get. I sigh before reaching forward and grabbing the pregnancy test. What if I am...? How will I tell Len? What will he think? We never even talked about having kids... I walk through the lines in a daze. The lady scans the box and smiles at me before dropping it in a bag. I hand her a ten and mutter 'keep the change.' under my breath as I walk out.

"Len won't care...I mean, we are married..." I whisper to myself. A smile spreads across my face as I glance down at my wedding ring before heading home.

"Len! I'm home!" I call as I open the door to our house. I'm answered by silence and I shrug. Must be out. I throw the bag onto the table and pull the box out before sitting down, placing the box before me. I stare at it.

"Am I even read to have kids?" I murmur, wrapping my arms around myself. The box and I have a staring contest for what seems like hours before I stand and grab the box before marching to the bathroom.

I set the test down and stare at it, hoping that will make it work faster. Sighing, I leave the bathroom and get to work on scrubbing the floors, sinks, kitchen counter, vacuuming, dusting, bed making, laundry folding and shower taking.

I step out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my chest, my gaze settling on the test.

"I completely forgot!" I yelp. I'll wait till I'm dressed...wanting to see, but not wanting too. I pull my bra and panties on before putting a baggy shirt on and my skinny jeans. I pull my hair out of the back of my shirt ruffle it to try and dry it. Little droplets of water hit the mirror and I relax. My eyes close as I lean against the counter.

"It's okay Rin...relax." I take a deep breath and open my eyes. A small P showed on the tiny screen. My breath catches.

"Rin?" Len calls. I grab the test and walk out of the bathroom and launch myself at Len.

"Rin?" he asks softly. I sniffle into his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper.

* * *

Please review! u3u

Sorry for the delay! ^^' But I am now on break so, I should be able to update more! Thank you for waiting!

_**Question:**_

_**Well do you see it yet?**_

_**sorry this is short...**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	15. Chapter 15 : The New Friend

For a Lifetime

* * *

(APRIL FOOLS...RIN's NOT REALLY PREGNANT!)

I smile happily as I clean the table before me.

"So tell me, have you and Len, done anything?" Miku asks as she leans over the table I was cleaning, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well..." I whisper flushing slightly.

"Well?" Miku asks leaning closer.

"WE PLAYED MONOPOLY BY OUR OWN RULES!" I shriek.

"I knew it!" Miku gasped.

"Don't tell anyone..." I mutter in embarrassment.

(APRIL FOOLS AGAIN! Rin actually is pregnant. ignore that ^)

Len's arms wrap around me, pulling me closer as I sniffle into his chest.

"Mm...it's okay...but...I think we need to pay Rei a visit.." he says. I pull back and look at him through my puffy eyes.

"Who?" I ask. A smirk graces across Len's face as he walks towards me.

"Rei. He'll explain things and I...have things to deal with." he says quietly.

"Who's Rei?!" I snap, irritation coming over me as I cross my arms.

"A friend." Len hums as he picks me up bridal style and carries me upstairs.

"Dammit Len. Tell me who this person is! Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" I fume as Len opens the door to his study, the only room I have never been in. A large pentagram carved into the floor.

"Your a DEVIL WORSHIPER?! You didn't tell me this before we got married! Devil worshiping has got to go!" I shriek. Len rolls his eyes.

"God, I can't wait until you remember." he smirks. My eyes widen as the pentagram glows a light blue.

"Len..." I trail off just as he steps into the glowing veil, I clench my eyes shut tightly.

"Oh Rin, you're fine. Look." Len says quietly in my ear. I slowly open my eyes to black marble, I relax, it wasn't to bad- my attention turns to Len. His glasses were gone to show slitted pupils, black horns curled out from under his messy hair. I shriek as I push myself out of his arms and sprint towards the end of the hallway.

"Rin!" Len snaps. I throw the door open only to see demons, their eyes all train on me.

"Rin?" a voice asks in surprise. But I don't have time to see what said my name. My eyes roll back and I fall forward in shock.

UwU

"You pick NOW to bring her back?" a voice hisses.

"I had to. I can't have her giving birth to a half demon on earth."

"Birth...? You mean... You son of a bitch. This is your way to bring her back to Hell isn't it." the voice asks in shock.

"She has my blood in her, of course it was my plan." something lightly touches my hair.

"She's going to hate you." the voice says softly.

"She will...just till she gets her memory back...that's why your going to take care of her."

"I'll happily become the knight in shining armor." I moan and throw my arms up. The voices quiet and I slowly open my eyes. The sound of a door opening and closing reaches my ears, I pull my arms down and gasp at the gold eyed man beside me.

"Are- you normal?" I as shakily. He smiles widely and offers me a hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"I'm one of the normal-er ones, yes." he answers in a low voice.

"Rin." I murmur as I introduce myself.

"Rei." he answers. My eyes widen as I throw a pillow at him.

"Your one of...his friends?!" I yelp. Rei's eyes widen and he puts his hands up in defense, the pillow completely missing him.

"Not really no." he says. I relax.

"Well...atleast your normal." I mutter softly. My stomach growls and I flush.

"Hungry?" he asks smirking. I smile sheepishly.

"Yea..."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, you ARE eating for two now. Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen." he says offering a hand. I take it and Rei pulls me off the bed.

"Where am I?" I ask as soon as we enter the hallway. Rei shifts uncomfortably.

"You're in Hell." he says softly. I laugh.

"Right, nice joke. Now seriously."

"I am serious. You're in hell." he answers, turning slightly to give me a look. My throat closes and goosebumps rise on my arm.

"O..oh." I stammer. Rei's golden eyes soften.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. And Len won't let anyone in that would harm you or your baby." he says softly. My baby... I look down at my stomach and gently poke it.

"He better not. He owes me that much." I snap.

UwU

I was wearing skates...on ice...I can't ice skate...why would I...? Warm arms wrap around me, and I relax. I felt safe, my heart quickens and the ice melts, bring me and the person behind me crashing through the ice. I was being pulled down. Something was holding my foot and pulling me down. I scream, sending bubbles above me. The person that was holding me is completely gone and I panic. Blackness covers me and a figure appears before me. His harsh blue eyes and slitted pupils, curled horns and sharp tail. What feels like tentacles wrap around my arms, pulling me down fast. His wings snap open and he easily cuts through the things on my arms and legs. I launch myself at him, taking in his warmth and protectiveness.

"I love you." Len whispers, we were now flying, his wings beating the air. I open my mouth to respond- but can't. I loved him...didn't I? But how can I love home when he looks like this? Len disappears and I fall through the air, a scream crawls out of my throat.

My eyes fly open and I sit up as I scream. The light to my room turns on and Rei runs to my side.

"Shh...Rin it's okay calm down...it was just a nightmare." he soothes, his large golden eyes wide and alert.

"I hate it here. I want to leave." I sob as I clench a pillow to my chest.

"You can't leave..." Rei says softly. Making me cry harder.

* * *

Please review! u3u

Sorry for the delay! ^^' But I am now on break so, I should be able to update more! Thank you for waiting!

_**Question:**_

_**Mwahaha, will Rei make his comeback?**_

_**sorry this is short...**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	16. Chapter 16 : The Baby

For a Lifetime

* * *

"Rei..." I moan as I move to the side, it has been 4 months in the hellhole. Ha. That was a pun. It was Hell. Len was never around, and I was glad. It may be his child, but I wanted nothing to do with him. He LIED to me.

"Yes Rin?" Rei asks as he walks in, holding a plate cucumbers with small piece of cheese on them. I almost squeal as I run to him and gobble down atleast three. Rei makes a face of distaste and I roll my eyes at him.

"Don't knock it till you try it." I laugh as I eat the last two.

"And what do you have planned for today?" he asks. I frown. I could go anywhere, yet nowhere, all at the same time.

"I want to play a game!" I say excitedly. Rei raises an eyebrow at me.

"Game...?" he asks. I liked Rei, we got along amazingly and he was always fun to be around. And most importantly, he was normal. No extra eyes, arms, legs, antennas, fangs. (A/N: bwahahaha.) He was Rei, the only weird things, were his golden eyes, but I was use to those by now, they actually had a rather warming appeal to them.

"Yes! I wanna play tag." I switch feet as if I'm warming up. Rei frowns slightly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." he says as he looks me over.

"It's a great idea! I know my whole way around. I won't get lost! I mean. Pfft. I could find your room with my eyes closed." I tease. Rei bites his lip as he thinks it though.

"Please, please, please." I beg.

"How about swimming instead?" Rei asks. I blink.

"There isn't a pool here." I answer automatically. There wasn't...atleast not that I knew of.

"It's a little off castle grounds..." he says as he smirks at me. Len forbade me from leaving castle grounds, was Rei trying to kill me...or give me a little adventure.

"Let's go, what are we waiting for?!" I chirp happily...happy to know I was breaking Len's rule. I smirk at my finger that once had my wedding band.

"I want to tell Len myself." I smile as Rei blinks at me in shock. We had to tell Len if we were going somewhere, and quite frankly, I was tired of it.

"Are you sure...?" Rei asks. I nod, and wink at Rei.

"It's not like he'd kill me and his child." I smirk as I walk out, leaving Rei alone. Len's office was on the other side of the freaking castle, much to my annoyance. My feet were starting to hurt as I reach his door. I smooth out my shirt, my slight baby bump showing. Wincing, I press my fingers to my head as a slight pain starts above my temple.

"Come on Rin." I mutter as I shove Len's door open. He glances up at me and relaxes slightly.

"Rin." he says in greeting, his no emotion mask never changing as he looks me over. My feet were burning and the pain started pulsing, I hated showing weakness infront of him..

"Can I sit down?" I ask softly as I motion toward him. As soon as his door clicks shut he's up and pushing me towards his chair. True...I wasn't carrying much extra weight yet...but it still hurt. I flop into Len's pre-warmed chair and relax, glaring at him.

"Len. Rei and I are going swimming." I tell him. He smirks at me.

"Are you?" he asks, flicking his tail from side to side in amusement.

"We- are." I snap, rubbing at the pain in my temple, trying to get rid of it.

"Where?" he asks as he leans over his desk.

"I don't know...Rei sai-" I shriek as pain explodes in my stomach, fear grips me.

"Len!" I yelp- reaching out for him. His cocky persona disappears, along with his demon like features as he rushes towards me. My husband... Len lightly touches along my side and stomach.

"This...isn't good..." he says. My eyes widen.

"What's wrong?! What's not good?!" I shriek.

"Len what's wrong?" Rei asks in concern as he materializes in Len's office.

"It's a demon." Len says. My eyes widen as the pain continues.

"I'm burning! It hurts! Make it stop!" I scream.

"A demon!? I thought it was going to be half and half. Something manageable!" Rei snaps as he holds my arms back as I flail to get the fire off of me.

"I thought so too!" Len snaps at him before turning to me.

"Rin, look at me." he says as his eyes meet mine, he clamps his hands over my ears and I stare into his eyes. White flames cover me and I scream.

"Rei!" Len growls as I arch my back, tears roll down my face.

"I can't...I can't..." I push out through clenched teeth. The fire's heat increases and I'm pushed over the edge.

"Rin!" someone yells as I faint.

* * *

Please review! u3u

T_T I am so sorry that it is so short! But yesterday was my birthday and megh...

_**Question:**_

_**Full demon, how will this go?**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	17. Chapter 17 : Relax

For a Lifetime

* * *

I awoke in a haze.

"Rin!" Len says in relief as he brushes my bangs to the side. I groan and blink repeatedly, trying to get my eyes to focus.

"Where...am I?" I ask as I look around in complete confusion.

"You're in my room now." Len says with a smirk. Len's here but...

"Rei?" I call as I move to sit up.

"Are you hurt Rin? What's wrong?" he asks as he steps forward and looks me over as if he just got here. I relax into the vast bed.

"I'm fi-" I freeze, tensing as I pull my shirt up to find a pentagram on my baby bump.

"My baby!" I yelp as I rub the mark. "What did you do?!" I demand as I sit up and glare murderously at Len. He slides off the bed and sighs softly.

"The baby is fine Rin, I'm just channeling the pain away from you." he says softly, his blue eyes met mine and I'm shocked to find his eyes slightly foggy, dimming the brightness down.

"Why are you...?" I trail off, feeling guilty that I was blaming him.

"The pain would be to much for you...it's a baby demon...they usually put their mothers through normal pains...but since you aren't a demon...it's to much for you to handle." Rei explains with a slight smile as he looks at me through gold foggy eyes. I gasp in realization.

"Your both shouldering the pain for me?" Len flicks his tail and Rei nods with a slight smile.

"Don't worry. We're fine." he reassures. I wince as I relax again...I felt bad that the two were taking the pain for me...but...

"But the baby's safe?" I ask as I rub my stomach with a slight smile.

"The baby is fine." Len says as he relaxes.

"Thank you." I mutter as I pull a pillow to my face.

"To both of you." I add. Len growls lowly and I peak up from my hiding place to see him fuming, his eyes focused off in the distance.

"What's wrong?" I ask surprised. Len blinks and looks at me, his look softens before he turns to Rei, a harsh glare aimed at him.

"Tei has decided to rampage, I'll be back. Do NOT let Rin out of your sight while I'm gone." Len snaps bitingly at Rei, who only rolls his eyes and nods at him. Len walks out of the room without even looking back.

"Who's Tei...?" I ask as soon as Len disappears.

"She's just a higher demon, like Len." Rei shrugs. I frown.

"Sounds like a girls name..."

"It is." Rei chuckles. "Has silver hair...red eyes..." My eyes widen as a figure of a small girl flashes across my eyes.

"T...ei?" I repeat. A sickly familiar feeling claws at the back of my mind as Rei nods simply.

"Yea. She's a hand full." he mutters lowly. I don't know if I was suppose to hear that or not...so I decided to file the question on it away till later.

"So, am I aloud to get up?" I ask as I swing my legs off the bed. Rei scoops them up and tosses them back on the bed, making me fall from my sitting position in surprise.

"No, you need to relax and not do anything." he smirks as he pulls up a chair beside me. I roll my eyes and reposition myself.

"Fine. I won't move from this bed." I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest. Rei raises an eyebrow at me, I look away in fake annoyance, and just as I turn my head- my stomach starts imitating Godzilla. Blush covers my entire face in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Rei asks laughing quietly. I nod sheepishly and he rises from his chair.

"Okay, okay. I'll whip something up. Don't move." he warns as he walks out of the door. I roll my eyes. Like I'd want to. This bed was actually really comfortable, I don't know how Len managed to get up in the morning. Relaxing, I cling to the pillow I was holding as I think back to my painful moment in Len's office. He was working on papers when I walked in...some work probably. I frown...actually, now that I think about it...I looked at the papers on his desk when I sat down. Biting my lip, I focus on what it is the papers said. My eyes fly open in shock. He was writing on a piece or paper that had my name on it...actually...it looked like a will...I don't plan on dying anytime soon... I throw the covers off and race down the hallway, my heart racing as I sprint to Len's office. Rei was probably going to murder me, but I needed to know before Len did something with it. I skid to a halt and slam the doors open and scurry to his desk, taking in all the papers.

"I probably should put them back where they were..." I mutter under my breath as I flip through papers. Not finding what I was looking for. He couldn't have gotten rid of it already. The doors slam shut and I freeze, my heart racing as I slowly turn to find a blonde demon holding up a couple of papers.

"Hello Rin." he says in a deep voice. I was shaking as bump against Len's desk as I tried to back up.

"H-hello." I stammer, my who body shaking. I don't know what it was, but something about this man terrified me.

"Long time no see." he smirks as he steps away from the door. "Looking for these?" he asks as he flashes me the papers. I catch a glimpse of my name and narrow my eyes at him.

"Give me those." I demand, my fear pushed back by anger.

"Rin Kagamine, died in a car crash with husband, only ash remains found. Everything is to be split between her friends: Miku and Miki." he reads, switching between to papers. My face pales. Len...was staging my death...meaning I was going to be trapped here...forever. I lean back against the desk in shock.

"Looks like our little QUEEN is staying here." he says in distaste as he drops the papers onto the floor.

"Queen?" I ask as I look at the man in confusion.

"Surely you know that the devil himself is your caretaker." he says. I flinch. I thought Len was just a higher demon..but the devil?

"Wait. You don't..remember?" he asks in shock before laughing. I squirm in confusion and fear. Remember? What is there TO remember? I know exactly how I met Len, and how he lied to me.

"No matter. As soon as I dispose of you. The devil will no longer be distracted with you." he smirks as he walks towards me. My eyes widen as fear races up my spin and my heart races.

"P-please don't." I yelp, closing my eyes in anticipation. The doors fly open and I open my eyes just. In time to see Rei stand infront of me, tension and rage in his posture.

"Don't touch her Rinto." he snaps angrily.

"What are you going to do? Kill me again?" he asks rolling his eyes. I blink. Kill him again? Why would Rei kill anyone...? He was normal. Spider legs and clawed arms flash before me as I look at Rei. I quickly shake the thought away. I must be going insane...

"Rin...close your eyes." Rei orders as his eyes never leave Rinto's. My eyes close on the command, listening intently to what was going on. There's a slapping and smacking sound, causing me to open my eyes, blackness drips of Rei, his hands spiked. I gasp as my gaze turns black.

* * *

Please review! u3u

_**Question:**_

_**Memories coming back?**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	18. Chapter 18 : The Will

For a Lifetime

* * *

"I do believe that I said to keep your eyes closed." Rei murmurs in my ear. I freeze, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. I gaze at the blackness, blinking quickly trying to see.

"I...Ahh...sorry." I stammer. There's a loud bang and I feel myself get picked up.

"Don't move." Rei whispers. I twitch involuntarily. There's a scream of a demon, smashing, crashing and growls. I bite my lip, curiosity getting the best of me, I put my hands infront of my face...only to find something over my eyes, shocked, I grab at it and tug, pulling the blackness away.

I gasp as I see Len standing before me, Rei beside him. They were side by side...and not arguing. They were never like that! Rei looks to Len and says something, to which he answers with a nod. Rei melts down into blackness and I gasp...he's...not normal...? Len charges forward with a large scythe and swings it at a silver haired girl that has bright red eyes. Her eyes trained on me in complete hatred. She smirks and says sometime before laughing and charging at Len. I frown...why...can't I hear? Glancing down, I find myself incased in the blackness. I reach to my ears and claw at what was over my ears.

"You filthy insect!" the blonde demon snarls at Rei who was easy dodging each attack.

"We just want our master back! We don't want him to be focused on anyone else! Why can't you love me instead?! I'm the same as her, but a demon! I'm stronger, you wouldn't have to be gentle with me, I could bare a child for you if you wanted!" the girl, Tei, screams at Len, psychotically swinging her weapon at him. My eyes widen as pulsing beings in my temple, wincing, I bring a hand up to lightly touch the area.

"Never Tei, I don't want you. I love her!" Len snaps.

"Fine. I'll just take away your reason to love her. I'll take away the child!" she laughs manically. I gasp as my head falls back and my body collapses, falling out of the blackness that incased me. My eyes were open...but I wasn't seeing couldn't be right..

UwU

"Time to get home." I mumble, I turn on my heel and start walking back through the forest. A chanting catches my attention and I frown. I really, REALLY shouldn't get involved, I could feel it. Against my better judgement I follow the chanting and find a group of girls surrounding what looked like a pentagram. Black candles lit the circle and I roll my eyes. What idiots. There was a girl next to each candle, which made five girls. I was about to start walking again when the chanting picked up, a tree root grabbed my foot and I stumbled down towards the girls. I yelp as a something sharp slices my hand and my upper body lands inside the now eerily blue green glowing circle.

"Blood sacrifice?" A low voice asks. I freeze, my eyes open wide. That. Was NOT a girls voice. I glance up to come face to face with a blonde. His hair: messy. Eyes: bright blue, insanely blue. Skin: pale. That's not what made me push myself back, what made me was the ram like horns emerging from his head, along with the four sets of dark wings, and a simple sharp tail.

"I-I-I n-n-no." I stutter, clenching my hand. The girls cheer around me before chanting 'beauty.' the persons eyes brighten.

"You called me here to grant you beauty?" he says. They all agree and he zeros in his gaze at me.

"What are you giving me?" he asks, his eyes never once leaving me, I was shivering in fear.

"Her!" a girl yelps after much whispering, a single finger pointing at me. My eyes widen.

"I-no!" I shriek. He makes a throaty sound and he smiles as he takes a step forward and crouches next to me, breaking the circle.

"So sweet, so pure, so kind hearted." he murmurs looking me over. His lips twitch into a smirk as darkness seeps out of the now broken circle.

"Deal." he breaths, before pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widen but his hands were on my hips, keeping me in place. I try to fight against him, but that only causes me to lose my focus, his tongue licks my lips and I gasp. My throat burned, as if it was on fire, it traveled down until it seemed to settle into my back, making an itching, burning sensation. I yelp in pain as he pulls back.

"Hm. Your mine now." he whispers in my ear before disappearing into blackness.

My surroundings fade and I gasp for air, trying to let in information settle in...was this...how I really met Len? I don't have time to consider it before my surroundings change.

"Onward to my cliff." I declare under my breath. I take a quick right and then make another right, heading through the woods, I slide my bag to my back and start climbing up a rather dead looking tree. My cliff was off the main road, and would take a good hour to get to if I didn't use my secret short cut. I clench my legs around the trunk as I untwist a large piece of rope that I used, I taking a deep breath I take a leap of faith and swing over the deep and swift moving river below me, I land and swing the rope back, relaxing as it wraps around the same branch. Smiling, I turn and continue forward. I quickly sprint past the road and beat through the small brush to find my cliff. It over looked the town, and it felt like I could see forever. I pulled out my sketch book and flipped to a new page. I started in on a new sketch, getting the details of each building, and tiny car, the rolling hills that shielded the small town. Rustling pulls me out of my zone and my head snaps up. Three men stumble out of the brush and I freeze. I could smell the alcohol on them, the sun was now setting and I felt the urge to run. I quickly stand and pick up my bag.

"No, no, don leave!" one slurs. I glance away from them.

"I really need to leave." I say quietly. One grabs me and I gasp in surprise. He pulls my arms up and the other grabs the back of my thighs and picks me up. My breath quickens, I scream and the third one slaps me hard. I squirm and wiggle in their grasps.

"Cut it out!" one hisses. The third one unbuckled his belt and I thrash as much as I can.

"Enough!" the second on snaps as he pulls out his knife and slices my stomach. I scream and the third one steps closer. I clench my eyes shut.

"Put her down." a voice full of rage seethes, my eyes snap open and I find Mr. Kagamine standing just besides the brush.

"Who the hell are you!" the second one demands. A smirk crosses his face.

"Last chance." he murmurs slyly. The third one rolls his eyes and advances, only to find himself hanging over the edge of the cliff by his neck. He squirmed against Mr. Kagamine's pale hand, his face was calm.

"I hope, for your sake, you don't end up in my kingdom." he smirks before dropping him. I yelp in surprise.

"What the hell?!" the second one yells. Mr. Kagamine narrows his eyes at them, his gaze truly terrifying, his glasses were gone and I could see how dramatically blue his eyes were now.

"And you. How dare you harm what's mine." he snaps. He charges forward, the guys, having no where to go, back up, the second releases my arms and I lounge forward, Mr. Kagamine's eyes widen slightly, I use the kick off the guys and manage to get a grip on him. An other person would have fallen forward, but he calmly grabs my waist and gently pulls me up.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod, fear was making me shake.

"Thank you Mr. Kagamine." I breath. He takes a deep breath before pushing me back gently.

"It's Len. You can call me Len." he says. I give a small nod as I find myself surrounded by demons on my street.

"Rin run!" Rei yelps as two attack him. I stand to run, but a shadow grabs my leg, bring me to the ground. I shriek in pain, as my hands cut. One pulls my hair back; the demons leave Rei and start in for me, my eyes widen as Rei takes one last look at me before melting into the shadows. I clench my eyes shut.

"Len!" I scream without even thinking. The hands in my hair and on my leg disappear. Warm arms wrap around my waist and I am pulled toward warmth. My eyes fly open as I look up at Len, his face was twisted with rage, he glances down at me quickly before stepping around me.

"Fight us Devil!" the voices demand, their voices sounding like nails on a chalk board. I turn fast to watch as they all go to attack Len, scratching and clawing at his skin. He growls and plunges his hand into the chest of one of the demons, pulling out a mass of blackness, letting the body fall to the ground, he lounges at two more and using his long black nails digs them into their throats I look away, closing my eyes in fear. It seems like only a few second before I feel the familiar warmth barely close to me.

"Did I scare you?" He asks quietly. I open my eyes and throw myself at Len, shivering sobs shaking through me.

"I was so scared. Thank you, thank you so much for saving me. Thank you." I sniffle. Len slowly wraps his arms around me, pressing me close to him, he brings his head to rest against mine and I can feel him relax. My eyes widen as I pull away.

"Where's Rei?! He was hurt! Did they get him? We have to help him!" I say quickly. Len presses his lips together in amusement.

"Rei is just fine, actually, I'd say he's scared that you got hurt more." Len answers.

030

I blink, my eyes widening as tears rain down my cheeks...Len didn't lie to me...I just didn't remember him. I push myself up to a sitting position to find Rei standing over me in concern.

"Are you okay? I told you not to move..." he says and I look around quickly.

"Where's Len?" I sniffle.

"Right here." he answers and I turn my gaze to find him, covered in blood, and certainly not as scary as when I first met him. I sniffle, choking on tears and I rise to wobbly legs and race forward towards him. Hugging him tightly as I drink in the warmth.

"I'm so sorry I've been mad at you, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to forget you, or Rei. I'm so so sorry." I sob into his chest. His arms relax around me as he pulls me closer.

"There's no need to cry Rin, everything is okay, it's not your fault you forgot." he whispers in my ear...making me wonder...what MADE me forget...

* * *

Please review! u3u

SORRY IM SO LATE!

_**Question:**_

_**Who remembers what MADE her forget? 030**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	19. Chapter 19 : Her Little Demon

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

Len carried me back to his room with Rei trailing closely behind him.

"Rin, if you keep crying your going to make yourself sick." he sighs in my ear. I sniffle and try to relax.

"I know..." I sniff as he sets me on the bed. Len moves the hair out of my eyes.

"What happened to Tei and Rinto?" I ask looking up at him, blood spots covered his face and hair.

"Rinto is dead...and Tei is really pissed off." He smirks. Rinto...my temper flares.

"Why are you writing a will to me?!" I snap, pulling away from him. Len looks me over.

"You want your child don't you?" he asks. I hug my stomach.

"Of course I do! It's mine." I answer.

"Demon children are to...evil to enter earth." Rei says softly from the end of the bed. My eyes widen in horror.

"How could you say that?! My child is not evil! He is going to be sweet and kind and-" Rei let's out a demon like scream as he holds his head.

"Rei!" I yelp in shock as I reach towards him. Len grabs my waist and pulls me back against the bed.

"Len?! What are you doing, Rei's hurt!" I yell in anger, ignoring the pain that was starting to grow in my stomach, Rei gives me a sad look as his form shifts, before coming solid again. Len pushes me back into the pillows, and grabs my hand. His eyes meet mine and I freeze, the fog fades from his blue eyes, showing the brightness I was use to seeing. My eyes widen as pain courses though me, only dulled for a split second by the shock.

"Rei...go get Meiko." Len orders.

"LENN! It hurts! It hurts!" I sob, clenching his hand, as my back arches up. Fire building up on my skin.

"I know it does..." he soothes as he shifts to his human form. The pain escalates and I let out a blood curling scream.

_Len's POV_

Something snaps, making Rin fall back to the bed in silence.

"God dammit." I swear as I let go of Rin's hand and survey the damage, the small child managed to break her spine.

"Meiko's here!" Rei says right behind me.

"Give Rin some of your blood." I order, turning to glare at Rei.

"Why mine?! She's your wife!" he snaps back. I remember when this was a simple order and it was done.

"Because I can't! She'd be bound to hell, never able to leave again." I hiss in annoyance.

"And you want her to leave?" Rei growls.

"DO IT REI!" I order. Rei opens his lips to show two fangs that he sinks into his arm, causing black blood to flow down his white flesh. He props his arm and let's two drops fall into her mouth before licking up to blood. I relax slightly, now she won't die and her body will fix itself at least..

"Master...I don't know if the girl will be able to handle this." Meiko says as she look Rin over.

"Meiko, do what needs to be done." I order. The lower demon nods and flicks out her nails, and trails them across Rin's stomach. Blood flows down her sides and onto my bed. I fight the urge to want to rip Meiko to sherds for causing Rin to shed so much blood, but she was just following orders.

"Master, I need you to wake her up so that-" Meiko is cut off by the doors to my room being thrown open, I whirl, rage dripping off my being.

"WHAT?!" I snap. Tei's eyes are glazed as she rocks back on her heals, blood was dripping down her arm and stomach from where I attacked her.

"I wasn't through with you." she purrs, pointing her scythe at me. I clench my teeth and raise my head to her.

"Are you challenging me?!" I growl. She puts her finger to her lips and winks. I throw my arm out and grab my sword out of darkness.

"I'm tired of your interference." I say as I stand to my full height my demon features coming back.

"Rei...I need you to walk Rin up, and keep her awake." Meiko says as I run at Tei.

_Rin's POV_

I scream in pain as I feel as if I am on fire. My hands fly to my stomach, but they're caught in tight vise like grip.

"Rei!" I sob as I squirm.

"Rin. I need you to stop moving. Now, I need you to pay close attention." a girls voice says. My eyes swim with tears, making it impossible to see the woman. There's the sound of metal clashing together and Rei's grip tightens.

"Do you understand me Rin?" the voice asks. I moan in pain, to which she takes as a yes.

"I need you to not faint...it could kill your child." she says. My back arches as I let out a scream, my mind grows foggy and I yelp as claws dig into my wrists.

"Stay with me Rin." Rei says close to my ear.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad!" I sob as I cringe in pain. There's a blood curdling scream and something warm presses against my forehead...I fight with every fiber in my being...but the tearing and ripping throws me over the edge, and even with the womans calming voice, Rei's pleas and Len's empty threats. I give into the blackness that was hanging over me just as soft cries reach my ears.

030

I was floating in blackness, not dead...or alive. Just there. I knew I needed to get out of here...see if Rei was okay..and Len...and my baby.

My baby...I wonder if it was a boy or girl? A little girl would be nice, someone I could dress up in frilly dresses just to see how cute she looked. Would she havve my eyes or Len's? Would she look like me...or him? But what if it's a boy? I don't even have a name picked out yet...and I don't want the child to be nameless..maybe the name will just come to me.

'Rin.' a soft voice calls, I look forward in the darkness to see a small light.

'Rin.' the voice says again, I move towards the light and gasp.

030

"Rin?" Len says from beside me. I blink repeatedly and huff, shocked to have woken up.

"A heir master." the woman says, holding a blanket in her arms. I take her in, she was tall, wearing revealing clothes with red eyes and brown hair.

"Meiko.." Len says as he holds his arms out her. She sets the bundle in his arms and I try to see its face. Rei sits next to me on the bed, shaking my body sightly, my eyes widen to find my body completely numb.

"It's shadow venom." he says softly in understanding of my unspoken question. I nod, unsure before turning my attention to Len.

"Can I have..." I lift my arms and motion to the bundle. Len smirks slightly and flicks his tail before handing me the blanket. My heart swells in love as I gaze into large blue eyes like Len's.

"It's a boy." Rei says as he smiles at me. I lightly brush the baby's forehead with my fingers.

"Oliver." I breath, the small demon looks at me, its plump pink lips twisting up, brightening its small pale face. I smile at the response, shifting to hold him closer. Len sits next to me and pulls me close, making me relax against his warmth.

"Nice to finally meet the little demon I've been carrying around. Uncle Rei...he's a sneaky little devil, don't let him drag you into trouble." I whisper to Oliver as I lightly touch his cheek.

"Sneaky little devil? I prefer to be a sneaky shadow." Rei snorts. "Leave being a devil to Len."

"I will end you bug." Len hisses lowly. Oliver's face twists and my heart breaks.

"Don't fight in front of Oliver." I order, ending the order boys argument.

"Oliver?" Len asks after a minute of silence.

"Oliver James Kagamine." I answer with a smile as I raise Oliver up and hold him close to my heart.

"My little Oliver." I coo.

* * *

Please review! u3u

SORRY IM SO LATE! DON'T KILL ME.

_**Question:**_

_**How's life?**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	20. Chapter 20 : The new life

For a Lifetime

* * *

"Oliver, Oliver, my sweet little Oliver." I hum to the small boy in my arms as I rock back and forth. It has been over a month since he was born, and he was as strong and healthy as ever. He balls his fists and shakes them at me as he makes gurgling noises. I smile at him and straighten my black dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress, that was baggy, gathering around the string just under my chest that tied in the back. It ruffled out, and overlapped, leaving a slit up the side of my one leg, some of the cloth trailing behind me as I walked.

"Do you want to see daddy?" I ask, as I wiggle my finger at him, to which he grasps tightly. Taking that as a yes, I walk out of the nursery and towards the throne room. Rearranging Oliver as I walked, his blue eyes darted around to take everything in as I step through the door way. All the sitting demons rise- minus Len- to bow lowly for me. I flush slightly and tiptoe over to Len, who kept an amused look on his face.

"And what brings you here?" he asks as I sit beside him on his large throne. The demons straighten before sitting back down.

"Oliver wanted to see you." I whisper as I absentmindedly rub my thumb against his clenched fist. Len looks down at Oliver, his blue eyes darkening slightly- to which Oliver's eyes turn the same, his grip relaxing on my finger as he stares at Len. Looking up I catch a glimpse of Rei, his golden eyes meet mine as he smiles at me.

"Dismissed." I say, knowing that the whole room hears me. A couple demons turn to go before hesitating while others glare at me in defiance. Len looks at me, amusement dancing in his eyes before he turns to the room.

"You heard her. Everyone out." Len orders. Rei turns to leave- but pauses, looking at me uncertainly. I smile and give him a look, he nods and walks out.

"Len...I have a favor.." I say as I cuddle Oliver close. His eyes meet mine and he relaxes.

"And what is that?" he asks. My heart races in nervousness.

"I...I would like to raise Oliver on Earth." I say, just above a whisper. Len frowns.

"Why? He's a demon Rin."

"I know...but I want to raise him on Earth, for just a little bit, till he's grown. I want him to learn as I did." I murmur, looking at Oliver's bright blue eyes.

"You want to send him to school?" Len asks in disbelief.

"I do."

"Rin...is this what you really want...?" Len asks, grabbing my chin and raising it so I look at him. I meet his eyes and smile.

"Yes." I answer.

"You may live on Earth, but...I can't come with you Rin, I have to stay here...I already left to long last time." he says as he gives me a slight smile. My eyes widen.

"You can't come with me? I can't raise him alone." I sniff.

"I'll send Rei with you. And I will visit whenever I am able." he says softly. I smile with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper, Len pulls me close, careful of Oliver.

"I can't just say no to you.." he murmurs into my hair before kissing it. He releases me and stands.

"He must be atleast 2 years of age before he leaves, and you WILL be living in the man-"

"I want a small house." I mumble. Len turns to look me over before sighing.

"Fine. You'll be living in the small house I provide for you to stay in, you are NOT to go anywhere without Rei knowing. And please, try to be careful." he says as his eyes meet mine. I blink. I was always careful. He flicks his tail and I nod to his request.

"That's all fine." I answer. Len nods and turns away from me before snapping his wings open and flying out the large opening at the end of the hallway. Leaving Oliver and I alone.

~two years later~

Olive was walking, and not as a normal toddler would. He walked as if he had the grace of a 20 year old ballet dancer, he was graceful and never faltered or fell.

"Oliver, come to mommy." I say with a smile as I kneel down, Oliver hesitated before rushing over to me and throwing his arms around me. I relax as I gather him in my arms and stand. Although he was two, he was completely mute. He wouldn't cry, sniffle or talk. He didn't cry to begin with, he didn't struggle with me or even baby talk. I run my fingers through his hair and walk into the throne room where Len and Rei were standing side by side.

"Are you ready Rin?" Len asks softly. I bite my lip and pause. I was ready. I wanted Oliver to grow up as I did, going to school, having friends, playing outside. In my time in Hell, I knew Oliver couldn't have that. I nod to Len with a sad look. Rei glances at Len before looking back at me and walking into the glowing pentagram disappearing from sight. Len looks me over and I sniff. I knew it wasn't goodbye, but I would still miss him. A smile breaks across Len's hard features, softening his face. I release Oliver with my one arm and hug Len, letting his skin warm mine. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead before pulling away and gently touching Oliver's chin, pulling it up lightly so Oliver met his eyes. Something flickers in both of their eyes and I frown.

"I love you." Len whispers quietly before releasing Oliver and turning. I tighten my grip on Oliver and move him so he's on my hip, taking a deep breath I step forward.

"I love you too." I murmur as I walk into the pentagram. Once I open my eyes again I was in a small living room. I didn't really know where Len was sending me to live...but this wasn't at all what I expected. The walls were a soft blue, the carpet and ceiling both white, a dark blue couch was pressed up against one wall and a small rocking chair next to it. The windows were open and the slightly see through white curtains lift towards me as air rushes in.

"Not bad." I whisper as Oliver shifts his weight to the side to glance around the room, his bright blue eyes taking everything in.

"What do you think?" I jump at the suddenness of the voice, causing Oliver to whip his head around to find what scared me. Rei rubs his hair in embarrassment.

"My bad, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he says. I relax, a smile breaking across my face.

"I like what I've seen so far-" I pause, the sound of water catching my attention. I turn fast, causing my white dress to spin around me as I pace towards the door, throwing it open the red wooden door.

"Oh-" I gasp in shock. Oliver pats my hand, a look of confusion passing across his face. I sputter, in shock. Len sent me to a house by the ocean.

"Go on." Rei says from behind me. I walk off the small porch in a daze, pausing to set Oliver down, his small hand clenched onto mine and Oliver easily keeps up with my slightly quickened pace as we walk down the wooden walkway. My heart was racing in excitement as we step onto the sand. A giggle bubbles out on my lips as I smile and pick Oliver up, spinning him around before setting him down and falling back against the sand. I had always loved the idea of living on the water, the smell, the sound, the calmness of it. But my family had always been city-dwellers; making the idea impossible. Oliver leans over me and touches my forehead, imitating the movement that his father did to me constantly, worried that I was never feeling well.

"I'm fine." I giggle, "just really happy." I tell Oliver, sitting up quickly and pulling him into my lap and poking his sides as I lean forward and press my forehead against his. He squirms and smiles, opening and closing his mouth as if he was going to say something.

"Rin~" Rei coos. I pull away and turn to look up just in time for Rei to dump a bucket of cold, salty water on me. I gasp in surprise, Oliver most off my lap and I stand quickly, screaming unintelligible profanities at the laughing shadow demon. Something pulls on my dress and I glance down, to find Oliver looking up at me with discomfort, holding his arm out, water dripping off of it. I yelp, quickly picking him up.

"Rei! You jerk! You got my WHITE DRESS WET!" I thunder in embarrassment; shamelessly using my son as a cover up. Rei pauses his laughing before continuing, falling to the sand in the process.

"Ughh! Men are impossible!" I cry as I race towards the house, kicking the door open and turning to lock the door behind me. My cheeks were still warm from the blush.

"Don't ever grow up to be like that." I whisper to Oliver as I pace through the house, peaking in each room before finding mine.

"Stand right here honey." I say softly as I set Oliver down and pull his soaking wet shirt off of him. His face twists in dislike as water drips from his hair to his chest.

"Shh...it's okay." I murmur as I wipe it off of him. When I first tried to give Oliver a bath, he was only a month old. I was tired of the maids taking him away, I was perfectly capable. So I took him into the bathroom and set him in the water, his eyes widened and he thrashed widely, slicing my cheek with his nails. Len thundered in and took Oliver from me, explaining that young demons found water extremely uncomfortable, water symbolized life and forgiveness- everything a demon wasn't. After the moment, Oliver never struggled against me and didn't react badly with water. I pull a new shirt on Oliver and I relax.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and change your pants okay?" I ask as I stand. Oliver walks towards the bathroom, leaving me alone. I quickly pull my dress off and ransack my room for clothes. After a bit, I settle on a simple blue sundress, Oliver walks back in just as I smoothed out the edges.

"Why don't we try to go find your uncle?" I grumble. Oliver's eyes flicker and I smile with a sigh.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

WOOO! ONE DAY SHORT OF IT BEING A MONTH, YAY! I am so lame, I dont know why you put up with me.

WELL. Schools over, which means that time for more updates, and let me just say...this story's ending...is going to be epic. You will love it (I hope).

on to other news~ has anyone watched 'Amneisa' (as in the anime) because I stayed up till 3 in the morning just to watch all 13 episodes, only to end up crying for an hour after...anyone? no. nalrighty then.

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_Now what?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	21. Chapter 21 : The Kidnapping

For a Lifetime

* * *

Oliver was sleeping soundly in his room after we found Rei and ate dinner.

"Hmm.." Rei hums as he flips through a magazine. We were sitting in the living room, the setting sun dyeing the sky pink and orange. I flip the yarn over my finger and work my needles. After living in hell...with not much to do...I took up knitting, and was currently working on a blue scarf for Oliver. I nibble on my lip deep in thought as I stare absentmindedly at the small scarf.

"Rei. Who did you murder?" I ask; before my thoughts can think the question over. I gasp and turn to look at him, letting my hands fall to my lap.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ask that. You don't have to answer." I say quickly, mentally scolding myself for being so rude. Rei's humming stops, and slowly lowers the magazine, his golden eyes boring into mine.

"You think I killed some one?" he asks. I flinch, he was clearly offended.

"Ah...well...yes...how else do you get into hell?" I ask, slightly confused. Len never told me exactly how to get to hell, so I had to make up my own reasoning...in which my reasoning was obviously wrong.

"There are plenty of ways." Rei smirks at me before letting it fall. "No. I didn't kill anyone, that's not what got men to hell." he says quietly; just above a whisper. I lean forward to look at him, his golden eyes holding sadness and torture.

"Rei...?" I ask quietly. He closes his eyes and sigh.

"It was 100 some years ago. I was 19 and deployed into the on going war. I had to leave behind my little sister, Rui. Mom and dad died when we were small, and I took it upon myself to take care of her since we had no immediate family. She was 3 years younger then me and had a well paying job to keep the apartment we lived in. I didn't have much of a choice as to if I could stay or not, so within a few days I was packed and heading for training. I was the best in devision and quickly made my way up the ranks until I had my own team of men to control. My team was the best, but, then I got the news." Rei's voice lowers and he twists his hands together. "Rui had been rushed out of work and to the hospital, something 'mysterious' over took her, and she was on life support; and wouldn't be able to come off it. I...was broken and livid...I couldn't leave my men and the government wouldn't let me leave the war. So I made a deal with Len." I pull back, slightly shocked. Rei made a deal with Len too?

"I asked him to give my sister her life back...and in return...I gave him my men's lives." Rei whispers. I gap at him, before slamming my mouth shut.

"Len agreed and I started receiving letters from Rui again. I was happy, my sister was alive and I had my soldiers. But then it happened. We were attacked by surprise and my men were killed, Len was there welcoming his new demons to hell. I was the only one left alive, they had me cornered, and in a few seconds, I would be dead. Len looked at me, and smirked. He offered me eternal life, if I became the general of his army. His right hand man, his shadow. Being young and naive I quickly agreed, slicing my finger open and sharing blood with him. The next thing I knew. I was a demon, in hell, and Len's shadow." Rei smiles harshly. My sister lived though, they told her a was a 'POW' and was alive somewhere. Gradually, she grew up, found a husband and had kids. And forgot about me." he hisses out the last part and I frown.

"I don't think that! I think that in her heart she prayed until the day she died that you were okay!" I tell Rei, clenching my needles. "She loved you very dearly, and wouldn't just Roget about you." Rei opens his eyes and looks at me, slightly shocked, before his eyes soften.

"I really wish I believed that." he says softly before standing. I frown at him as he walk out of the room. Shaking my head, I relax back into the couch and continue my handy work.

~(030)~

"Come on Oliver, time to get up." I murmur, lightly tugging on his blanket. His eyes open automatically and he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ready for pre-school?" I ask excitedly; Oliver nods once and pushes off his bed and struts over to the dresser and quickly takes out a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt. I pull a pair of underwear out of the top drawer for him. Oliver smiles to say thank you and quickly dresses, following me out into the kitchen, I throw two pieces of bread in the toaster and open the fridge to find something for Oliver.

"For do strawberries sound?" I ask; pulling the carton out. Oliver frowns at me from his chair. Ah. That's right, thistle be the first time having them.

"Nevermind, I'll cut a few up for you and you can have them." I say as I pop the top up and rinse out a handful and expertly go at the red fruit with the knife.

"Here you are." I smile, placing the paper towel with the strawberries on it. Oliver raises an eyebrow and pokes at it before picking a piece up and popping it into his mouth. His brow furrows as he chews, his eyes widen and he smiles as he pops another piece into his mouth.

"Mm. Good aren't they?" I ask, making my way back to the toaster. I glance at the clock and gasp. Shit.

"Go put your shoes on Oliver." I order, completely abandoning my toast to run for Rei's room.

"Rei! Get UP! Oliver's going to be late! Rei-" I push his door open to find his room completely empty, his bed untouched. I bite my lip. Len with be furious if I leave without Rei...but what could go wrong walking him alone? I nod to myself and quickly race through the house to the front door.

"Ready?" I ask Oliver, picking up his tiny backpack and slipping my shoes on. He looks me over and points to Rei's room.

"He's not here. We have to go." I sigh as I hold my hand out for Oliver's. He bites his lower lip before sighing and taking my hand.

"I promise next time Rei will be with me." I say...maybe I shouldn't have promised... I push the door open and walk with Oliver down the street. It was a small town, nice and cozy. Relaxing, I wait at the cross walk until the small white human shows up, Oliver and I walk across the street and atop at a small building a sign saying 'Mikuo's Pre-School' just above the door.

"Here we are." I say, pushing the door open to find a room filled with kids, toys and tables. Oliver's grip tightens as he takes in the room.

"You'll do just fine." I soothe, kneeling before him. He take his bag from me and hugs me.

"You must be Mrs. Kagamine, I'm Mikuo Hatsune." a voice says, causing me to stand quickly. I almost gasp in shock as I look at the guy version of Miku.

"I am." I answer, looking him over...teal hair...green eyes...the resemblance was terrifying.

"Are you alright?" he asks in concern, reaching a hand out to help me, but pulling it back when I wave it away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Oliver." I motion to Oliver who was gripping my dress with a slightly distant look, I wince. Maybe Len was right... Mikuo glances at me before kneeling before Oliver and smiling.

"It's nice to meet you." Mikuo says as he holds his hand out to him. Oliver glances Mikuo over from head to toe before taking his hand and giving it one simple shake.

"Oliver is mute." I say softly. Mikuo nods in understanding.

"Oliver, do you want to go play with the other kids?" Mikuo asks him. Oliver looks up at me and hesitates before releasing my dress and nodding slowly. Mikuo stands and offers his hand to Oliver. He cringes before taking Mikuo's hand.

"We'll see you at pick up time Mrs. Kagamine." Mikuo says smiling widely. I shift my weight as I watch Oliver in worry before nodding.

"Okay, bye Oliver." I wave with a smile before walking out, taking a deep breath. Everything will be okay, he is in good hands. I glance both ways before quickly walking across the road. I freeze, the hairs on my arm standing up, I shiver. Breathing out, my breath shows. My eyes widen as I whip around, finding no one. I wrap my arms around myself to keep from shaking. It's the middle of summer, this is impossible! I take a step forward, arms wrap around my mouth and eyes, a jolt goes through me and I fall forward as my eyes roll back.

* * *

Yea, I suck at this whole 'updating' thing, this chapter has been done for a good 2 weeks or more.

OH THE PLUS SIDE. There is only one-two chapters left...and I will start on the next chapter as soon as I post this! So it'll be up sooner.

_Guest: o3o No, I did not intentionally make this like Black Bird, I have read it though...and it was good, I don't exactly keep on it though... x3_

_xxHiMExx: Man I know, where did all my reviewers go?_

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_What's going to happen to Rin?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	22. Chapter 22 : The Traitor

For a Lifetime

* * *

My head snaps up.

"Rin?" I breath. Something was wrong, I glance around the blackness around me and throw down the demon I was holding.

"Don't EVER speak of Rin again." I threaten with a hiss as I hold one of my spider legs above his heart, digging in slightly.

"She is your kings wife, selling her secrets and his to enemies is a action that could result in death." I growl, narrowing my eyes at him, his face contorts in fear, and I smirk, pulling away. My shadows pull back into me and I turn, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Try it again. And I WILL kill you. Chow." I muse as I walk out of the darkness and into Rin and I's house. My eyes widen and I freeze. Shit, I was suppose to take Rin to Oliver's daycare half an hour ago.

"Rin!?" I call, it doesn't take that long to walk to the pre-school and back.

"Rin?" I call again, sprinting through each room. Shit. I race out of the house and through the town. Glancing at each person before stopping just before the daycare. I subtly look both ways before closing my eyes and willing my features to change. Wincing, I push the door open and scan the kids for Oliver, relaxing slightly when I see him. He glances up from boredly putting his blocks into a town, his eyes meet mine and they narrow as he takes me in. Of course he knows I'm not Len, I don't radiate the same power as him, but seeing me here as his dad's look alike; he knows somethings wrong. He rises and walks towards the teacher, Mikuo.

"What is it-" Mikuo starts before turning to me in surprise. I shove my left hand into my pocket to hide the fact that I don't have a wedding ring.

"Hello." I say as I shift my weight, letting concern show on my face.

"Oh, hello Mr. Kagamine. Is...everything alright?" he asks taking me in.

"I just got a call that Rin was hit by a car and was sent to the hospital. I came to pick up Oliver to take him to the hospital with me." I explain, glancing at Oliver. His eyes widen and he sprints for his backpack.

"Oh...I just need you to sign Oliver out..." he says handing me a slip. I wince. I'm left handed...and so is Len. I drop down to kneel on the ground, so I am eye level with Oliver when he stops before me. I quickly sign Len's name and hand it back to him.

"Come Oliver, let's go." I say. Not offering a hand. Oliver...is not as small as Rin makes him out to be.

"Tell Rin I hope she feels better." Mikuo says as the door shuts. Oliver follows me as we cross the road, hissing softly.

"You were not there to walk mother and I to the school." he says elegantly. I wince.

"Didn't your dad tell you not to talk." I say softly. Oliver grabs my pants and stops, making my stop as well.

"Where is mother?" he asks menacingly, I wince.

"I don't know Oliver, one of my spies told me that someone was giving away Kagamine secrets; and I went after them. I didn't realize how late it had gotten." I say as I pull away from his grasp, melting back into my normal form.

"We must go to father." he says flippantly. I nod and easily pick Oliver up, and walk through the blackness of a simple alleyway. We step out before Len on this thrown. The room was cleared, I set Oliver down and he walks to stand next to his father.

"Len, somethings happened." I say softly. His bright blue eyes take me in and I wince.

"What have you done?" he asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"Rin...Rin's been taken." I say, looking at Len. He clenches his teeth and growls menacingly.

"You let someone take her?" he hisses.

"Someone was spilling Kagamine secrets, and I went after the-" pain explodes above my right eye; I bite my lip and whimper, cringing. Len looks me over before his eyes flare.

"They're hurting her!?" he growls.

"I want her found. Found at once. Kill the people holding her hostage." Len orders. But the order isn't for me, it's for all of Hell. Demon's always listen to their master. I hiss as my sides begin to tingle. Whoever stole Rin, unleashed Hell on earth.

(UwU)

I cry out in pain as my captors slam a metal bat against my side.

"Call for him!" one hisses.

"Call for the Devil." another taunts. I moan as something slams against me hip.

"Never." I whisper, as my head falls back to the metal table I was chained to.

"Fine. We'll make you call out for him." one chuckles as something clicks and shocks spark of the table I scream and arch my back.

(o3o)

"Oh dear." a voice says above us. Len stops his pacing and looks up blankly as Kaito lands before him; folding his wings.

"Why are you here?" he asks. Kaito smiles fondly and shakes his head.

"Our...children want to talk to you." he says, bowing his head. Oliver hisses at the angel and I give him a look.

"Your children?" Len asks, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"Yuki dear, come here please." Kaito calls, a small girl lands gracefully next to him and folds her wings, her brown eyes wide as she takes everything before she finally looks at Len. She takes a step back in surprise before picking the hem of her red dress up and curtsying.

"I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you." she says childishly. I snort, making the little girl turn her head towards me her pigtails hitting her face. I press my lips together, letting only giggles escape. She was smaller then Oliver, and we were suppose to listen to her? On top of her being a halfling?

"Shut up." Len orders, I press my lips together harder but can't keep the smile off my face. Oliver rolls his eyes and paces in annoyance. Like father like son.

"Yuki." Kaito urges. She turns back to Len and clears her throat.

"I saw a woman. With gray hair and red eyes, sharp teeth, had a scythe. Working with your halflings. Said that the blonde would bring you too them." she says. I wince, my smile falling. Now that made sense. Len frowns deeply and taps his fingers on his crossed arms.

"Looks like, your in quite the bind." Kaito muses. I frown. He had no idea.

"How many are there?" I ask, stepping forward as the general of the demon army. The little girl pauses before looking at me.

"Many. Much more then of my kind." she says softly. Len and Kaito share a look.

"This is your problem to deal with brother. I wish you the best of luck." Kaito says, nodding to Len as he and Yuki whip out there wings and take off.

"Rei. Tell me the meaning of what they said." Oliver orders me. I sit on the marble ground crossed legged and clench my hands together.

"Well, the little girl, she was a halfling. Half angel, half human, born of human and angel parents. Our halflings-" I pause, looking at Len, who was deep in thought and ignoring us, before continuing. "are half demon, half human, born of human and demon parents."

"Why would they need father?" Oliver asks frowning.

"They don't need him. They need his blood. His blood over powers human blood and makes them completely demon. More like that's how the saying goes. No halfling has had the devils blood- all but one that is." I say, glancing at Oliver. Oliver starts pacing again. I sigh. Stay strong Rin I pray as pain courses through my body in another wave.

"Rei. Prepare for war. I want to get rid of these halflings. Come Oliver." Len orders, turning on his heal. I wince as I stand but salute non-the-less to Len just before he walks out.

"War it is then." I smirk, before disappearing into the shadows.

(030)

"Call him!"

"Call your Devil!"

Blood covered my body, I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes anymore. My muscles were aching in pain, as I panted.

"Still stubborn I see." a voice says. I groan, wanting to open my eyes to confirm what it couldn't be. I yelp as metal touches my skin just above my heart.

"Won't be long now." she muses. The lever is pulled and electricity over takes the table. I scream, arching forward, slicing myself on the metal object.

"My, my, your time is almost up-" she coos. Tears drip down my cheeks, as the electricity rises.

"L-LEN!" I scream. The current lasts for a second more before it stops. I collapse on the table panting.

"Tei. We're ready." a voice says. I was to tired to even react.

* * *

YAY! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! SHOULD BE UP SATURDAY OR SUNDAY.

You guys are the best~ thanks a lot for all the reviews and such, you've been great. u3u

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_Prediction for the end?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	23. Chapter 23 : The End

For a Lifetime

* * *

_Come._

The order rings loudly in my ears, the Demon's before me cock their heads to the side, hearing Len's order.

"You know the drill." I say as I hiss, pushing my eight spider legs out of my back, pushing against the ground to rise above the crowd.

"Kill everyone but the queen." I say as the Demon's ready themselves, I blink repeatedly until I see eight versions of the scene before me me. Growls and howls rip through the army; making me smirk.

"Let's go." I hiss out between my fangs, rising my blackened claw, bringing up a shadow like door.

"Kill them!" the army cheers before racing through the door I opened for them. I easily make my way through the door and through the crowd of demon's. My eyes are covered in blackness before I'm forced to squint at the bright sunlight of a rolling mountain side. I stop next to Len and pull part of my spider legs back, lowering me to the ground.

"The plan?" I ask Len, who was holding his sword out to his side, Oliver stood behind him glaring into the distance.

"Kill everyone." he hisses. He could barely contain his rage, and I don't blame him. I turn and take in the; haha I could barely call them this; army before us. Scanning the crowd for Rin, and then I find it. My eight eyes focus in on what was causing Len's rage. Rin's arms were chained above her to what looked like a metal table, it was raised, and her head was to the side, eyes closed. She was covered in purple and green bruises, scabs and blood.

"Len darling." a voice coos. I turn my gaze to the leader of the halflings. Tei. I hiss. Len stays quiet.

"I finally got you here, she took quite a while to break, as you can see." Tei says proudly as she motions back to Rin. Oliver twitches. Tei looks Len over with a smirk and I hold my arm out to the side to keep the demon's behind me at bay.

"All business I see." she says; smirk falling; all business. "Let me put it simply. You hand yourself over, and we give you Rin."

"And if Len refuses?" I ask. Tei rolls her eyes and holds up a small metallic device.

"Then I push this and Rin's pushed over the edge and she's gone for good. Her body has already gotten to much stress." she muses, I growl lowly; narrowing my eyes at her. A loud sob catches me off guard, I glance to my left and find Oliver sobbing...like a child.

"G-giv me.. Mommy.." he sobs; rubbing his eyes as he steps forward in the area between Tei and Len. I glance sideways at Len, his facial features changing to disgust.

"Oliver." he orders. Oliver wails and Tei smirks.

"What a mistake of the latest demon child...or should I even say that, looks like he didn't get any of your blood in him." Tei muses, she points her scythe at Oliver and he sniffles.

"I'll kill you then your mother." Tei smirks. Everything happens in a split second. Oliver stops his crying as he looks up at Tei and smiles widely, his curved horns push out of his hair and his teeth sharpen.

"Oh. That's to bad." he says as he grabs Tei's scythe and races up it, going for her face with his pointed nails.

"Kill them all." Len orders as I rise onto my spider legs and snap my fingers, sending part of shadows at the remote; I close my eyes as I move the shadow into the gears and wires, clogging the button so it can't be pressed.

"After his blood!" Tei screams. I open my eyes just in time to see her throw Oliver to the side, I dart forward stabbing through halflings as I reach out just in time to capture Oliver from his fall.

"Save mother." he orders, pushing out of my arms and landing back on the ground. His eyes meet mine before he races back into the fighting crowd. I rise onto to my spider legs and easily maneuver through the crowd. An ear splitting scream brings my knees to the ground at the shrillness, I glance up as my ears ring, taking over the shouting of the fights. Several other shadow demon's fall to the ground. Oliver was holding a hand over his eye, blood dripping through the cracks in his fingers, his sharp teeth were bared but his other eye was clouded with tears. A halfling blocks my sight and plunges his sword into my stomach, I pull my shadows away from the blade and stand quickly, sending one of my legs through his heart so fast that he could barely see it. I sneer as I pull the leg out of the fallen halfling. My head pulses and I cough into my arm, pulling away in shock as I stare at the blood.

"No." I gasp as I put my hand down to my healing wound and find warm red there two. I barely have halt a second to comprehend what's going on. Moaning in pain I push my shadow form to the max, fully extending my fangs, legs and clawed hands.

"Rin..." I hiss between clenched teeth as I blink repeatedly, seeing two different pictures. One of the battle before me, demons attacking anyone that was close, and the other looking down on the battle. The image of the battle was tainted red with anger.

"Rin..." I gasp.

030

I turn to look at Rin, Rei was so close to her, but her scream rang out above all the cries, making some stop. Oliver was sniffing, his hand clenched over his bloodied eye.

"Len..." Rei gasps. Rin howls in pain as a set of what looked like wings cut through the chains and drop her to the ground. Her eyes were foggy blue as they zero in on the crowd around Oliver.

"Step away from him." she orders as she wobbles forward, her voice was soft but everyone heard it.

"I said, step away." she screams as she snaps her wings and holds up her clawed hands. I was slightly shocked, I, in my millions of years alive, had never seen a person force a shadow change. Rin flaps her wings and soars down towards the group around Oliver, easily taking them down, letting their blood stain her white dress. She whirls, attacking the closest thing to her, Oliver had fallen back, his one eyes wide in shock as he watched his mother kill mercilessly. She screams before going after another.

"The change is killing her..." Rei whispers in pain, within from Rin's eyes and feeling her emotions. I throw down the halfling before me and sigh as I walk towards Oliver.

"She's...she's..." Oliver stammers in shock. "Father save her." he begs, turning to look at me. I kneel beside him, ignoring the fighting that had now resumed.

"I will. But, I need her attention. Oliver, I'm going to cut you." I say as I hold up my claws for him to see. Oliver glances at my eyes before nodding.

"To save mother." he says. I nod and quickly drag my nails across his leg, scarlet balls up before rolling down his leg. He twitched but doesn't make a sound. I glance at Rin who drops the halfling she was holding and twitches. My nails cut through the skin on Oliver's foot and hand easily, Rin twirls and glares at me, holding her clawed hand out as she snarls.

"Don't. Touch. Duel." she orders, her speech choked. I stand and hold my sword to the side.

"I can never say no to a duel." I say as I flick my tail and glance at her, moving away from Oliver.

O30

I managed to push away Rin's thoughts, feelings and emotions in time to see her and Len circling each other. A duel. I wince. Rin was so filled with rage she would get herself killed before she giving up. I clench my hand against my stomach in pain. Damn. I never knew how much I lived on being a shadow... Len's sword disappears in a wisp of smoke, making Rin growl. I could barely follow Rin's form as she sprints with her new found speed at Len. Len turns and sprints at her full force, his tail, wings and horns disappear as he drives his hand through Rin's heart. Her eyes widen as she gasps. They stay like that for what seems like eternity before Len chuckles darkly as he pulls away from her, letting her fall to the ground. Blood dripped down his chest and out of the side of his mouth, Rin had managed to drive her clawed hand through his heart in the double attack. I gap in shock. Len falls to his knees his own blood pooling in the palm of his hand from what looked like a large cut. With a staggered breath he snaps his fingers. The shadows and darkness rise out of the wound Len had given Rin, they pause for half a second before attacking Len, covering him in darkness before he disappears completely. The silence from the on lookers lasts for half a heartbeat.

"Get the new devil!" a halfling screams.

"Protect her!" I order as I ignore the pain in my stomach and race towards her on my spider legs.

"Mother..." Oliver shook Rin's shoulders in attempt to wake her. I glance at her chest, no rise and fall of breath or heartbeat.

"Oliver, go kill halflings." I order as I clench my teeth and turn away from Rin.

U3U (third-ish POV)

Rin's head was pounding as she slowly opened her eyes. Grass. When did she get on the ground? She thought as she sat up and rubbed her temples in pain before freezing. The war coming back to her. She could see it now, demons were fighting what looked like other demons around her.

"Your blood is mine." voices coo as she glances up at the group around her. Her eyes widen in horror, her mouth opening to let out a scream. Blackness rises up behind her, and before she can let utter even the smallest sound Len's standing before her, his once bright blue eyes dull and almost lifeless looking, his skin was pale and hair lost its shine. He snaps his fingers sending out a black shadow flying into an on coming halfling, stifling its screams as it falls to the ground and claws at the blackness.

"Rin. You're the devil now. None of these things can lay a finger on you." he says, Rin's eyes widen in shock as he offers her a hand and his trademark smirk. Rin takes his hand with a shakey hand, his hand feels cold in her's as he pulls her to her feet.

"Now," Len disappears in a wisp of black fog and reappears behind her. "Just relax. I will be right next to you." he soothes the new Devil. Rin glances through the crowd, her eyes zeroing in on Oliver, her eyes narrow as she holds her hand out to the side a large scythe appears in her hand. She brings it eye level and lets a hiss escape her lips before she darts forward. Len close behind her, shadowing her movements.

~030~

I sigh as I hold Oliver close and gently wash the blood away from his eyes, he was petting me curled horns that came out from under my bangs.

"Don't move." I chide softly, he pulls his hand away and I smile as I wrap a bandage around his eye, I twitch as I hear the sound of loud constant tapping.

"Mm...feeling better Rei?" I ask as I fix Oliver's hair before setting him on the ground and turning to look at Rei. He gives me a slight smile as he looks me over with his eight eyes.

"I'm fine. Not use to having to actually traveling." he muses before easily scaling the wall in half a second and dropping down before me.

"You are growing into your new powers nicely." he comments, his eyes flicker behind me and he takes two paces back. Oliver crawls onto my throne. MY throne.

"Yes she is." Len says as he leans against the side of my thrown. I smile at him and he gives me a quick smile.

"Call the council." Len orders Rei.

"Yes, King of Darkness and Queen of all Hell." he murmurs as he bows and turns, Len snaps his fingers and he Rei disappears.

"All Hell is under your command, Rin." Len whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spin. Oliver sits proudly beside me and I smile.

"Yes it is."

* * *

You guys are the best~ thanks a lot for all the reviews and such, you've been great. u3u Thank you so much.

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_How's that for an ending?_**

**_It's all over...reviews?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


End file.
